Toys
by darkgirl3
Summary: Derek and Penelope find new ways to have fun in the bedroom and outside the bedroom. Each chapter new toy, ongoing series. M/G Will update every Tuesday.
1. Spanking

**Toys  
Chapter 1  
Spanking**

**AN: Don't own anything. This will be an ongoing series when I come up with new chapters and new toys I'll add to it. If you have any ideas let me know I'll take requests for this one =) Different from my usual work, but hope you like none the less. **

Okay so when she'd said she wanted to try something new in the bedroom he'd been hurt, like he wasn't enough, but after few days of pouting and spending time outside anywhere but the bedroom except at night and claiming he was tired and he didn't want to have sex, Derek Morgan turned to the internet for help. It had gotten him his baby girl to start with eight months back so why couldn't it help him now.

He'd just been online checking his emails and to see if his sister had sent the pictures of the twins' birthday back then. He'd wanted to go, but with work it had been impossible, he'd sent them something though. Sarah still about killed him every year at birthday and Christmas time when it came to her twins. He spoiled them and didn't have to worry about taking them away at bed time.

However that day eight months back had ended with him and Penelope's place and hell of a lot more than kissing had happened. She'd started it with her usual teasing as always, but then she'd turned the video chat on and after that, it had only gotten better till he was at her place half hour after he'd logged off pretending he'd been going to bed, but he'd ended up at her apartment and bed had been the last thing on either of their minds.

That had been one reason that he'd been stunned when he over heard her talking to JJ that she wanted something more in the bedroom, little spice or ever how she'd put it. He knew eavesdropping never worked, but this time he'd gotten pissed off. Four days without sex had left him annoyed and he'd finally given in that morning but he still had heard her words in the back his mind, which had lead to him spanking her until she'd cum crying out his name.

Now he was on Google look up some sex toys, which Morgan had never done. He found one site that looked promising and after few minutes found just what he thought would work. seemed to be the perfect solution and after all he knew she could cum from being spanked once she was close to going over. Until then he wouldn't have even tried it, but now it turned him on too.

Soon as it was his lunch break he went upstairs to her hide out opening the office door going over to her and whispering in her ear. "I know how to make you cum and scream," he whispered with smile nipping at her ear, making her moan as he slipped his hand up under her shirt sliding it up pulling her bra down just enough so he could see her nipples but hiding her from the camera, he knew where all of them where at. Morgan pinched at her nipple making her squirm in the chair. "Tonight, I'm going make you cum until you're begging me to stop," he replied before kissing her removing his hand from her body.

"Derek," she moaned, but he was gone before she could even think of something to add. She was screwed, he'd just gotten her hot and bothered and then he'd left her. She was going to get him back later; he'd pay for leaving her like this.

After last night her ass was already sore and just sitting made her think about what they'd done or rather he'd done, and she'd came just from that when he'd stopped thrusting and spanked her. She had never thought it would feel so good to have her ass spanked, but it had and she wouldn't say no if he ever wanted round two. Just as long as it wasn't right now, she wanted at least one day to recover from that.

It was a week before Morgan and Garcia could think about having any fun, they got a case that sent the team to Texas, and it took them week to catch the Unsub. When they got back they all went out for drinks and afterwards Morgan and Pen had their usual Friday night movie.

They were lying on the couch watching Princess Diaries 2 which she'd tricked him with. "No, you were gone a week, I get to choose," she had protested since he missed his pick due to the Unsub they'd had to find. The movie was over when she got up going to the kitchen and picked up what she'd left on the table, a package which she'd gotten couple days ago, it was his rather, but she'd opened it, taken out the contents she went in the living room.

Morgan had gotten up and turned off the DVD, "What do you want to do or what?" He asked hearing her coming back in the room.

"Maybe try this out, it's not the same using it by myself, hot stuff," Pen said before using what she was holding on his ass.

Derek jumped back when he felt the wooden paddle against his ass, he had on sweatpants but it still stung. "What the hell?" he said turning around facing her. Penelope was pretending to be innocent hiding the paddle behind her back.

"Maybe we could go to the bedroom," Pen said looking at him biting her bottom lip.

Derek was quicker than she'd expected grabbing what she had behind her back taking it away from her. "Did you just spank me?" he asked looking at her, "Penelope Morgan, did you just spank my ass?" he asked again making her giggle.

"No," she said shaking her head with a giggle before she took off towards the bedroom. Morgan went after her with smile of his on, however he hadn't expected to find her standing in the middle of the room, her clothes on the floor, only thing she had on was a smile. "You ordered that didn't you?" she asked moving over to him, "Who says I'm going to let you spank me again, handsome?" she asked before she pulled him down in a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, "I know you over heard me, I never meant it the way you thought I was saying it, I just wanted things like this," Pen said looking into his eyes, "You will always be enough for me, after all I didn't want that annulment did I?" she asked with a smile.

"How'd you know I heard you?" Derek asked.

"I saw Reid's face when I walked out of JJ's office, he told me you'd been there and that you were pissed off," Pen said, "I was going to apologize and explain, but you wouldn't listen then you finally wanted to again," she said, "I never meant to piss you off, the last eight months have been wonderful, and I told you then I don't regret that one too many night and that wedding in Vegas when we went with Reid to visit his mom, hot stuff, never would I regret that," she said.

"I don't either, and I'm sorry I was pissed at you, I just…"

"Have to be in control of things, and I hurt your ego when I told JJ I wanted more, but you should talked to me, not run, I thought you were never going to come around then that night when you did," Pen said, "My ass was sore for two days, but it was the best sex I'd had since that night you came over, I love you, Derek, always, just remember that okay," she said.

"Love you too, baby girl, and sorry, but if you want to try, I guess I could go along with new things," Morgan said.

"We pick them out together from now on though, however, I want to give this a try that is if you can spank me and not think you're hurting me?" she said, "Because, I like it rough, handsome, little pain never hurt nobody," she replied pulling him to her again kissing him until they were both breathless.

"Long as you don't spank my ass again," Morgan said.

"Oh hell no, it goes both ways, Angel, I get to pick things for you too, after all you went behind my back and ordered that, I get to pick toys for you too," Pen said, "However, tonight you get to use that first, now, get your clothes off and on the bed," she said going over to the bed pushing the covers back before she sat down.

Morgan followed her over, he'd gotten the thing, but actually using it, he didn't want to hurt her, he loved her. She was smiling up at him before pulling him to her taking his pants off since he hadn't. He stepped out them before getting on the bed with her.

After few minutes it was like normal again, like it had been before she'd said anything to JJ, and he'd over heard her. Pen pushed him on his back getting on top of him taking hold his hands and moving them to hold her sides, the paddle was laying beside them, but they hadn't picked it up yet.

She leaned down kissing him sliding down until he was just inside of her, with one thrust he was buried inside of her. "Stubborn," she teased him nipping at his neck before she squeaked looking up at him he'd used the paddle on her ass like she'd wanted, "See, told you, you can't hurt me handsome," she replied, the slight sting in her ass felt good.

"You're asking for it, as much as you tease me, your ass will be red in the morning," Morgan said with smile.

"Bring it on, sitting might be hell, but at least I know why," Penelope said kissing him as she started moving again, "I'm a bad girl after all," she added moving her hands up and down his sides as she moved again.

Morgan couldn't help but laugh at that thought, she was a motor mouth, didn't know when to stop talking, always had her mind in the gutter, bad girl, but she was his bad baby girl, he wouldn't change that for nothing. He moved his hand down to her bottom cupping it moving her down farther onto him before he spanked her again making her moan as she bit down onto his neck.

'This was going to be interesting,' he thought to himself before flipping them over, he pulled out of her, but he had another plan. "Get on your knees," he said kissing her before she did as he asked.

Pen knew what he was up to and she didn't give a damn either, she'd been wet since they'd gotten back just thinking about this, she knew she would have to talk him into it at first, but after that Morgan wouldn't think twice, and she was glad. She wanted another night then day like last time; it had been one hell of night.

Morgan nipped at her neck shoving into her making her moan pushing back against him. However, he didn't move instead he spanked her which got a whimper out of her and in return a moan from him when she clenched around him. Maybe this was a good choice, he thought again moving few times before bringing the paddle back down, he didn't want to hurt her still though.

"Handsome spank my ass, or I'll spank you," Pen said when she barely felt it this time.

"The hell you are," Morgan said, he didn't want anything to do with the damn paddle on his ass, no way in hell.

"Then use it or I will," She said again before moving back on him.

"Keep it up and I will," he said leaning over her kissing at her neck moving his hand up to her breast playing with her right breast until she was whimpering before he brought the paddle down again making her cry out as she came for the first time, the pleasure and sting made her cum clenching around him getting a moan out of him before she fell on the bed not able to hold herself up as the pleasure ran through her body.

Morgan was trying to stay up, but he was still inside of her and when she fell he went with her stopping himself before he crushed her though. "Fuck," he moaned pulling out before thrusting back inside making her whimper.

"Derek," she moaned feeling his hand on her ass, her body was in bliss and with him thrusting in and out still trying to get his release made her cum again clenching him so he couldn't move as he spilled inside of her biting down on her neck made her cry out his name again. She'd have a bruise in the morning but she didn't give a damn.

Morgan reached around pulling her back up on her knees holding her against him once he could move again spanking her ass, "That's for falling down, baby girl," he said thrusting inside her before bringing the paddle down few more times before dropping it, she was screaming her release as he continued to thrust inside her.

Pen reached up pulling him to her kissing him as she tried to come down, but he wasn't having it, he moved his hand down to her clit stroking it. She tried to move out of his grip but he held tight to her as he continued stroking her until she was going over again, her entire body shaking from the pleasure. "Derek, please," she begged, but he wasn't giving her what she wanted thrusting inside of her again moving both his hands up to her breasts cupping them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he played with her nipped pinching them as he bit against her neck, "God, you are fucking tight," he moaned against her neck. Pen moved her hands down to his holding them to her breasts, as he continued to pleasure her.

"You like it that way," Pen said reaching beside her trying to get the paddle, but he knew her, grabbing it instead bringing it in front of her before switching hands before bringing it down on her right butt check making her moan.

"You are loving this, aren't you baby girl?" Morgan asked, "You like getting your ass spanked don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she whimpered falling forwards onto the bed, but he grabbed her before she could go all the way down.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you," he said.

"Yes, I like getting spanked," Penelope said, "but only by you," she added making sure he knew only he could do this to her, turn her on from spanking her ass.

Derek brought the paddle down couple times more before leaning over her pulling all the way out of her body. "It better only be me, because you know I don't share, sure as hell don't let others take what's mine either," he said before thrusting back in making her cum again as he spanked her few more times before he went over as well. He tossed the paddle down pulling out her and rolling over on his side rubbing her back as she came down.

"Holy shit, give me couple days and you're doing that again," Penelope said turning on her side with a hiss.

"Stay on your stomach," Morgan said, "I'll be right back," he added getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Derek, what are you doing?" she asked, but she didn't get up, her ass hurt, but in a good way, she'd about blacked out from the pleasure he'd just inflicted. She smiled seeing him coming back in the room, however when his hand touched her bottom she jumped away from him rolling over making her yell out, "What the hell?" she asked wincing.

"I told you not to move," he said trying not to laugh at her but he let out a smile as she rolled back on her stomach.

"Well that hurt, the paddle I can take but that, no," Pen said.

"Behave or I'll spank your ass again," Derek said with laugh, before he got on the bed with her pouring little bit of lotion in his hand before rubbing it over her bottom, "Didn't mean to…" he started but she cut him off.

"I told you, I like it, and so what if there is slight sting afterwards, I promise you, I enjoyed it, if you still don't believe me you can check me, I'm dripping wet still," she said before giving him a kiss.

"I just don't want to hurt you," he said, "I won't do it."

"Derek Morgan you dare leave this bed I will spank your ass with that," Penelope said sitting up, "I told you, I asked for this, you did not hurt me, do you understand me," she replied.

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?" he asked.

"I'm sitting on the lotion bottle," Penelope said standing up and playfully hitting him with the paddle she found, "Like I said few days and you can do that again, but give me time to sit again," she said with smile.

"Okay," Morgan said before picking her up making her squeal.

"Put me down now," Pen said giggling as he kissed her.

"No, not going to happen," Derek said but he'd forgotten about the paddle, however when used it on his ass he remembered. Soon as he sat her down he tried to take it from her, but she had other thoughts on that matter tackling him to the bed giving him a good spanking.

"Bet you never got one these from a girl?" She asked nipping at his neck as he moaned.

"Penelope," he warned, no way in hell was he going to have this turning him on, but it was.

"Derek," she said back with a grin before snaking her hand under him running her fingers over his balls. She leaned down sliding off him kissing his arm, "You look good like this," she said with a giggle spanking him again with a giggle.

"Oh you think its funny do you?" he asked quickly moving to her pinning her arms down kissing her, "I don't think you learned your lesson do you?" he asked.

"Nope, hot stuff, no where near it," she replied, "I think you're going to have to teach me another lesson," she said with a grin.

The next morning they slept in tired from the night before and the morning too. They actually forgot the team was coming by for lunch since Penelope had invited them the night before. It was almost one when they made it out the bedroom finding everybody in the living room.

"Hey, we were wondering if you were alive or dead in there," Will said.

"We about sent Reid in there to find out, but he chickened out on us," JJ said, "Rossi was going to go in if you two didn't show after another hour," she added.

"Why you are walking funny?" Reid asked looking at Penelope and Morgan.

"Yeah, I'd get you Pen, but Derek, what did you two do?" Emily asked.

"I'm guessing that sex toys site," Hotch said with laugh, "Yeah you sent that email to me not your wife," he said before he started laughing and so did everybody else because they all knew since Hotch had told them.

**The End**

**AN: Each story is a story in itself, however this is a series of the different toys they can use on each other. Got any suggestions let me know, bondage too, I'm game if you want to read it, I however won't do a threesome for these two, only Pen and Morgan in this series. **


	2. Dildo

**Toys  
Chapter 2  
Dildo**

**AN: Thanks for the review and this idea came from one of my reviewers MrsPenelopeMorgan thanks for this idea hope you enjoy. **

** Penelope was sitting on the bed she was frustrated, Derek had told her he wouldn't be home for at least another couple of days; it had been two weeks since they had taken their latest case. She was craving his attention in the worst possible way and she couldn't do anything about it with him literally on the other side of the continent. The team was in Arizona at the moment trying to catch a man who'd been taken women having his way with them then leaving them at hospitals. Most of the women had ended up becoming pregnant which they'd decided was the Unsub's goal. **

** However at the moment she needed some loving from her handsome husband before she went crazy and she couldn't wait any longer. She groaned before going to take a shower, afterwards she'd find one of their sex toys and relieve herself with it, Derek would never know. **

** Pen pushed the covers back on the bed before she sat down. She'd gotten her shower and she'd found the toy she needed. It had taken her couple minutes to find it since Derek had hid the thing from her. He refused to let her near it and had tossed it into the throw out box; thankfully she'd gotten it before he'd actually thrown it out. She knew if he had she would really be frustrated when he finally did get back and she wouldn't hesitate to take him right in front of the entire team. **

** She pushed the pillows aside and sat down on the bed getting into the middle with her back against the head board. She took the dildo that she'd found, she'd wanted the one that vibrated, but she couldn't find it so she'd went with this one, it was also just right for what she needed. Pen had tried her best to find one that was about the same size as Morgan, but it was useless the damn store didn't have one and he refused to make her a mold since he hated these things. **

**She had the real thing he told her all the time. Which really annoyed her, every sex toy that she had asked him about getting he'd gotten, but when she asked for this he wouldn't budge, JJ had gotten it for her since she couldn't exactly get it with him around. The last time she'd gone to the store without him he'd punished her with no toys for two weeks, she'd pouted but he'd never gave in, he wouldn't even spank her knowing she loved that. Right now however she was getting what she needed he would be two more days, and she just wouldn't say a word. **

**Pen took hadn't put anything on after she'd gotten out of the shower she wanted to enjoy herself which meant no clothes. She ran her hands over her chest massaging her breasts until she moaned giving in and touching her nipples pinching them just the way she liked him to. She closed her eyes getting lost in the fantasy that Derek was there. **

**After few minutes she moved her one hand down pushing two fingers inside brushing against her clit making herself whimper at the slightest touch. It was always overly sensitive now, couple strokes from her chocolate god and she'd cum crying out for him, but that was when he had his fingers and mouth around her clit. However now it just made her want him that much more; she continued stroking herself there while her other hand continued at her breasts. She rested completely against the head board.**

**It took longer than if Derek was doing it, but she finally got herself off crying out his name as she climaxed not carrying if she screamed out, after all, nobody was around and the team was asleep where they were at anyways. She moved her fingers down moving using her fingers to move her juices up stroking her clit again; she bit down letting out a cry gripping to the sheets. She wanted to cum again if he could get two or three out from doing this she could too. **

**Her head went back as her hips bucked she was so close, but she couldn't get the right pace, and the fire was building to an explosion but she couldn't get it right. She moved her fingers down slicking them up again before bringing them back up moving them as fast as she could over her clit till she finally found her second release. She didn't stop stroking it till was overly sensitive begging to be released from its tortured abuse for pleasure. She whimpered moving her fingers away from clit. **

**Pen opened her eyes finally looking for the dildo before she closed them again once she had it where she needed it slowly pushing it inside of her moaning out Derek's name again pretending it was him instead of the fake version. She slid it in as far as she could get it and stopped squeezing her walls around it with a moan. She reached back down slowly moving it back out before slamming it back inside with a cry. **

**Her other hand pinching at her nipples again until they were erected again, she pulled rolling them moving the dildo out slowly hitting at the right spots with a whimper. Pen switched the angle so that it would hit just right at her G-spot giving it a pleasure as she moved the dildo in and out at a quicken pace until she was so close she could feel it. "Oh god, Derek please," she begged her eyes tightly closed as she pulled it out till only the tip was in moving it up over her clit once then shoving it back inside of her with a scream as she came shouting out for her husband. **

**Morgan had tricked Penelope hoping to surprise her, and it had worked too. She had thought it would be another two days before they would be home maybe. However since he knew how much she'd been needing him he'd told her it would be little longer. He'd even convinced Hotch and the others to play along, but not telling them why. He'd came up with something to tell them so they'd play along little did they know she was wanting him home so they could try out one of their new toys. **

**Derek walked into the house at almost eleven, he'd finished the paper work and now he had next couple of days off which he was going to enjoy with his baby girl. He knew she was probably asleep so he grabbed beer from the fridge and opened it. He'd opted out of drinks with the team, he had few plans of his own like waking his Goddess up in few hours and surprising her with himself. **

**He walked towards the down stairs bathroom so he wouldn't wake her when he took a shower. Before he could get to the bathroom however he heard Penelope upstairs literally screaming out his name, he smiled to himself, well his baby girl was still up and it seemed she was already getting herself ready for him. **

**Derek went up the stairs careful so they wouldn't squeak letting her know he was there. The bedroom door was open and in the middle of the bed was his baby girl pleasuring herself, but what he saw her using irritated him. He crossed his arms leaning against the door frame watching her; he was going to spank her ass tonight that was for sure. **

**Penelope didn't think she could move, her entire body was on fire, but she couldn't seem to get that last bit of frustration to leave. She had started moving the dildo quicker but it wasn't long enough or fat enough for her to bet what she really needed. She moaned moving her hand back up to her clit it was overly sensitive and she was hoping it would help her. **

**She opened her eyes in frustration lying down, however she about jumped off the bed when she saw Derek standing there and he didn't look to happy. "You are in so much trouble, Penelope Garcia," he said using her maiden name, he always did when he told her not to do, this was one of those things. He walked over to one side the bed keeping his eyes on her the entire time as he gently pulled the dildo out of her. "You do not need this, you have me," he said with a growl tossing it away before claiming her lips in a punishing kiss. **

**Penelope whimpered as he nipped at her bottom lip pulling into his mouth soothing the bits he'd given it. She reached up to cup his face but he moved away. "You said you weren't coming home," she protested. **

"**So, I was trying to surprise you, but if you want to use that be my guest, I'll just be sleeping on the couch for while," Derek said moving away from her completely. **

"**NO," Penelope shouted out, she didn't see the wide grin on his face since he was turned away from her, "It didn't help," she said with a frown moving to her knees going to the edge of the bed, "I need you," she said.**

**Morgan kept himself turned around knowing if he turned to face her he'd cave, which he wasn't doing without having her beg first. After all she'd just used the one toy he told her not to use. "Why should I help you?" he asked, "I mean you choose that thing over me," he said with wide smile on his face.**

"**If it helps I could only cum once from it," she said. **

"**How many times did you try?" he asked. **

**Penelope got off the bed going over to him running her hand over his shirt covered back, "Three," she said, "But I was thinking about you, hot stuff," she replied. **

"**I'm going to take a shower, you can sit there and behave until I get out," Derek said finally turning around, "Then we can talk about what I'm going to do as your punishment," he said keeping a straight face. **

**Pen pouted, "Handsome," she said.**

"**Baby girl, I said sit, or I'll spank you," he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He might be little irritated that she used the damn dildo, but he'd never stay mad at her for too long, after all it was fun to make her wait for what her punishment might be for using it. **

**Penelope pouted again trying to kiss him, but Derek spanked her bare bottom making her moan, "You know that only turns me on, hot stuff, it's not a punishment," she replied. **

**Derek knew the perfect punishment for her right then, oh and she'd beg him not to do it, but fair was fair. "Sit down when I get out of the shower I will be back, I already know what your punishment is," he said going towards the bathroom picking up the dildo that he'd tossed away taking it with him after he'd grabbed pair of sweat pants out the drawer. **

**Penelope was sitting on the bed waiting for him to come back when he finally did he was wearing pair of sweat pants.**

"**You decided on my punishment?" she asked.**

"**Yep, we're not having sex till tomorrow night," he said.**

"**Derek, please I need you now," Pen said with pout. **

"**Well you should thought about that before you used this," he said back walking over to her. **

"**I am horny now though, and I need you," she groaned out.**

**Derek stood in front of her with a smile, "Get on your knees then, I guess I could give you what you want," he said.**

**Pen smiled giving him a kiss, "Thank you," she said before she got up before moving back on the bed. Morgan knew she'd kick his ass later, but fair was fair, she did ask for it after all. He kissed her neck as he got behind her running his hands over her breasts until she was moaning before he thrusted into her, or rather used the dildo he'd cleaned up to do that. **

** "Can you tell the difference baby girl?" he asked as she moaned.**

** "Not fair," Pen said, "I want you," **

** "Well you said you got off once with this, I told you not to," he growled against her ear making her moan, "Close your eyes," he said. **

** Penelope decided she wasn't going to play fair either if he wouldn't. She moved against the dildo moaning again, he wanted to punish her like this he'd regret it, "Right there," she said with whimper. **

** Derek growled against her neck, before changing his plan. He pushed his pants down before pulling out the dildo tossing it on the bed. "You are banned from the toys for the next three weeks," he said before shoving inside of her making her cry out in pleasure as he filled her. **

** "Fuck yes," Pen said, she knew this side of Derek, he was going to teach her a lesson, but she always got what she wanted in the end, even if she was denied her toys for awhile, she got him. **

** Morgan smiled to himself, before pulling out, "What are you not going to do again?" he asked.**

** "Use the dildo," Penelope said before he spanked her bottom making her moan before he thrusted back into her. **

** "And?" he asked pulling out again.**

** "Do what you tell me not to," she said getting a spank to the other side of her butt. "Derek, please," she begged, "Move faster."**

** He grinned, damn she was hot as hell like this, he could already feel his balls getting tighter against him, "Why are you being punished?" he asked her against her ear as he leaned down over her body.**

** "Because I used the dildo instead of waiting for you, and you told me not to," she said feeling his hands move to her breasts, he took both her nipples between his fingers and gave them a tug making her cry out in pleasure bucking back into him hard, which made him moan in return. **

** "Are you going to do it again?" he asked flipping her nipples getting a moan from her. **

** "Yes, god yes," Penelope said not hearing the question he'd asked, she was in so much pleasure at the moment, that she didn't care what he'd asked her any more.**

** Morgan didn't like her answer, he stopped moving inside of her, "What was that?" he asked.**

** "I said Yes," Penelope said before she squealed out when he spanked her twice on each of her cheeks, "Please yes, handsome, don't ever stop," she moaned moving her bottom back into his hand.**

** "Baby girl, I ever catch you with the dildo again then I'm going to take the toys away for two months," Derek said, "Do you understand?" he asked.**

** "Yes," Penelope said before he started moving again. **

** It only took couple more thrusts before she was cumming with him not far behind thrusting into her until he couldn't move. Pen slid down on the bed laying flat squeezing him around her. She closed her legs making him growl at the tightness as she clamped her muscles around him. **

** Penelope woke up when the sun started coming through the window of their bedroom. She rolled over, but Derek wasn't in the bed, there was a note however. She picked it up and read it before she pouted, 'Your punishment for saying yes when I asked you if you were going to use it again is no morning cuddle, love you baby girl, I'm down stairs,' **

** Derek was sitting in the living room when Penelope came down and before he could say anything she was on the couch laying down with her head on his lap, "Please don't take away cuddle time," she said, "I'm sorry, I promise I won't use it again, and you can take it away," Pen said.**

** "I had hid them from you, so you started snooping again, baby girl," Derek said, "I wasn't taking cuddle time away, I took the morning cuddle away," he said, "Like I'd ever not want to cuddle up with you, but you tell anybody I cuddle I'll deny it," he said with smile.**

** "Sure, hot stuff, they all know you like cuddling up with me on the couch when we watch movies," Pen said, "You are on punishment too, you tricked me, you knew if you told me that you weren't coming home for few more days that I'd go and find that dildo," Penelope said, "You wanted me to find it, I mean really you put it on top of the throw out box," she said with giggle, "You enjoy punishing me, handsome," **

** Derek couldn't help but smile, "I don't know what you are talking about, Penelope, I don't play with dildos and you aren't either," he said, after all she was looking the other direction she couldn't see the smile he had on his face.**

** Penelope rolled over before he could stop smiling and she grinned up at him, "Derek Dean Morgan, you are so busted," Pen said, "You fucking enjoyed that last night, you pretended to be mad at me, punished me so you could hear me moaning, I bet you'd been standing there listening to me," she said sitting up moving completely on his lap, "If anybody should be denied sex toys it is you, and I'm grounding you," she said. **

** "The only way that is ever going to happen is if we both agree not to play with them for a week," Morgan said.**

** "No we find one that we can both play with," Pen said.**

** "Okay, we'll go tomorrow to find something, JJ said a new store opened up across from the mall adults only, and I already checked they're opened on weekends," Derek said.**

** "Good maybe we can find that you know in stock that we've been looking for," Pen said with a smile.**

** "You just wanting to try it out, we'll go tomorrow," he said before kissing her.**

** "Deal," Pen said, "Oh and you are so jealous of a dildo that has nothing on you, I'd take your cock any day, and it fits just right, hot stuff."**

** "I am not jealous," Morgan said kissing away anything else she was going to say. **

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, next update will be this weekend maybe, if not it will be updated Monday again. **


	3. Swing

**Toys  
Chapter 3  
Swing**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews here is your weekly update, I own nothing and thanks to ****starbaby79 ****for the idea on this one. Any other ideas let me know. **

"I know what we should get," Penelope said with smile before she went to the back of the store they were in. It had opened up the week before however, they'd been working a case so they couldn't go then, but now they were browsing the new sex store that was about hour from the office. It was near one the malls, but was not in it, they had liked it since nobody they knew would be in here.

Derek hadn't cared, he'd planned going to the one at the mall, but she refused to go there since she'd remembered that JJ and Emily had plans there today. Penelope didn't want anybody noticing what they were getting. He followed her to the back until she stopped.

"What in the hell is that?" Derek asked, since on the larger items they had a display of what it looked like put together.

"It's a love swing," Penelope said.

"It looks like something you stick a horse in, or some animal," he replied.

"Well it isn't, come on hot stuff; it would be fun, no gravity," Penelope said, "Come one, you'll enjoy it just as much as I will," she said.

"Where we going to put it, baby girl?" he asked.

"Spare bedroom beside ours," Pen said.

"Alright," Derek said finally before he took one of them, "You do realize I gotta put it together right?" he asked her.

"I know, but not like we have kids yet, when we do have then, we'll just have to keep the room locked," she said with smile giving him a kiss.

They were walking up one of the other isles on their way back towards the front. "Do we need any more warming lube stuff?" Derek asked before he turned around to get some just in case and when he did, somebody about ran into him. "Sorry," he said looking to see who it was and he was now wishing he'd talked Pen into going to the other store because standing in front of him was their section chief Erin Straus.

Penelope was trying to act innocent at the moment since they technically had been busted in the story by their section chief. "Ma'am," she said.

Derek was trying to find some kind words, but none would come out and he was pretty sure his face was fighting the urge to smile at the moment.

"We never speak of this," Straus said before she went by them.

"Agreed," Derek finally muttered and his face was turning red now.

Pen was trying not to burst into laughter at Derek's face at the moment.

"Woman you say a word, I'll get the paddle back out and spank you good," Derek said.

"I never said a word," Pen said before they went up front to pay for what they had so they could get out of there.

That night Derek had the swing set up and for the first time ever he actually followed the instructions, he didn't want to get Penelope killed since it already looked like a weapon to him from the box pictures, however now that it was put together it looked fun, he'd read the instructions few times on how to use it and he was pretty sure he had it down now. The part he'd had trouble with was figuring out where the straps went, which one went where. They'd gotten the simplest one but it had came with optional swing like stand, that had also taken few minutes to figure out.

"Hey, baby girl," he called from the spare room before she came in, the only thing she had on was one his button down shirts, but she hadn't buttoned it.

"Told you once it was together it wouldn't look as bad as it did on the box," Penelope said, "Can we try it out now?" She asked.

"We got two hours before the teams supposed to be here, I don't see why not," Derek said, "Few different ways we could go here," he said before she took the book from him tossing it away.

"Handsome, I've seen pics this things I know where I go, and I can tell you were you go," Penelope said.

"Go right ahead then baby girl, but don't ever tell me how you know how this works," he said.

"I Googled it hot stuff," Penelope said taking the shirt she was wearing off before she went over, "Oh and handsome, it can help you too, after all it makes you last longer," she said.

Derek watched her sit down on the swing, he knew that after the first time he'd be okay, it wasn't that he didn't want to use it, but new things took time to get used to and this, not laying down on a bed or against a wall somewhere were he had support to lean against or her to lean against.

"Stop thinking and get your ass over here, handsome," Penelope said, "Put that behind you so you are between it and me," she said.

"What is it, because if I'm sitting on it, the thing should be a lot bigger," he said.

"Derek, that is for my feet, if I choose to use it, just relax," Pen said looking at him with smile, "Now take your pants off before you get over here though," she replied.

Derek took his clothes off before stepping between where Penelope was sitting and the harness like thing for her feet. Pen lifted her feet up and put them in the strap like thing, but it was much larger, she guessed the Derek could sit on it if he wanted to, but for now she'd go with what she'd seen online, with the woman who'd had her feet in it.

"Okay what do I do?" Derek asked her.

I'm already wet, hot stuff, been ready for you since you started blushing in the store when we saw our section chief," Penelope said, "Slide on home handsome, I'm already ready for you," she said.

Derek growled out a little pulling her to him kissing her hard, soon as she opened her mouth he went after her tongue claiming her mouth with just as much passion as he wanted to take her with. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to put his hands, so he took hold one the strap things that came down pulling her closer to him.

"Lean back," Derek said knowing that the other strap would hold her too.

"Okay, oh and case you want to know where your hands can go, they can go anywhere, but that handle bar thing isn't for me, well it could be, but I'm laying back so it's yours if you want to," She said before she laid back.

Derek couldn't say anything when she laid back so that she was on the two straps that was holding her up, he had a perfect view of her opening. Instead of thrusting in like she probably thought he was going to do, he went down on his knees pulling her little bit down before he licked at her southern lips making her cry out as he licked over her clit.

He smiled to himself hearing her whimper, the way her feet was in the stirrup like thing she couldn't shut her legs around him and he had complete access to her clit. He was rethinking this now, best decision he'd made in long time when it came to what they bought to have some fun in the bedroom with. Derek held to the straps that went up holding the others on the stand getting her as close as he could as he continued licking and sucking at her clit as she whimpered.

"Please, I want you inside me," Penelope moaned out, but Derek kept doing what he was until she was screaming out his name gripping to the straps as he sent her over into her first orgasm. As she was cumming down he stood up and since he was at the right angle instead of thrusting into her right off he ran his hardened erection over her folds moving it against her clit making her whimper again, "handsome, please," she said.

"Patients baby girl," Derek said before taking hold of the seat she was sitting on before thrusting into her. The angle that she was at opened her up even more to him.

He moaned at the feeling refusing to move, it felt so damn good to be buried in her, it always did, but this was different maybe this was going to be better than he'd first thought.

"Derek Move," Penelope moaned out as she tried to squeeze around him but it wasn't possible, at least not the way she wanted to.

He held to the straps on the side before he finally started moving holding on to the handle bar thing at the top leaning slightly back trusting the thing finally. He pulled Pen up towards him some keeping her at an angle as he started thrusting. It was different but after few minutes he got the hang of it.

Derek took hold of the side of the swing seat she was sitting on pulling her towards him using it to thrust in and out of her. After minute he stood straight up grabbing both sides of the swing and pulling her all the way onto him making her cry out, he felt it when he hit the neck of her womb and this was the prefect position for that. He bit down on his lip before pulling back, this was going to be wonderful, and he was so glad he'd been talked into this.

"Derek, oh god," Pen practically screamed gripping the straps as he pulled back before pulling her to him again thrusting at the same time, she could feel every part of him and he was completely filling her like he'd never done before.

Derek pulled all the way out this time before pulling her back onto him hitting her g-spot as he slid in making her scream out his name as she came three more pulls and he was going over too holding tight to the side of the swing to keep from falling forward or back as he released into her. "Oh shit, we gotta do this again," he growled out.

"I could go all night like this," Penelope said.

"We go an hour before the others show up, then we can play some more tonight," Derek said pulling her back into a sitting passion kissing her as he pulled out. "Best toy we've gotten so far," he said nuzzling her neck kissing him.

"Better believe that it is," Penelope said.

It was cold out so when everybody had gotten there they'd had coats on, instead of Derek taking them like he usually did he told Hotch, who'd asked him where they went since he was finishing up in the kitchen to toss them in the guest bedroom which was beside his and Pen's room.

Few minutes later Reid could be heard yelling out, "Oh my god what in the, there are no words,"

Penelope's face turned red as she started laughing when Hotch walked in the kitchen behind Derek. "You have kids, you better lock the door to that room, or your kids will be scared for life," Hotch said.

"I said beside our room, not across from our room," Derek said laughing.

Reid walked into the kitchen, "What in the world is that thing?" he'd finally found the words to ask the question that he'd been trying to get out few minutes ago when he'd walked into the spare bedroom and seen the thing that he'd said there were no words for.

"It's called a Love Swing," Derek said, "Best damn fifty bucks I spent too, well besides Penelope's wedding band," he said.

"That is a what it looks like you put…" Hotch started but Derek and Penelope were laughing so hard they couldn't stop, "What is so funny?" he asked them.

"If we weren't sworn to secrecy we'd tell you," Pen said, "But it came highly recommended," she said.

"Yeah, you should really look into one those, Hotch, Haley might like it," Derek said before left the room.

"I see you put your coats in there anyways, I'll get them out before you leave though," Pen said before she left as well still laughing at what Straus had said, they'd ended up in line behind her and they'd tried to behave, they really had, but when she'd turned around they'd been blushing like wild fire from running into her, and then again in line, but when she'd told them to check out the bondage section if they had liked the spanking paddle both of them had about died. Apparently Straus had also gotten that email that Derek had sent to Hotch by mistake.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed thanks to Kathy for getting me unstuck once again. Update next Monday again. If you have any ideas let me know. This was the hardest chapter I have written so far. Thanks for the idea ****starbaby79**


	4. Ring

**Toys  
Chapter 4  
Ring**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

The last two hours sitting in the seminar had been driving Derek crazy, it was Friday and all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there, now. It was fifteen more minutes before it would be over. He was just glad it was the last one, because another hour of these damn things and he was going to come undone.

Derek had been waiting all day to see Penelope again, he hadn't gotten to see her since lunch, and that was only for half hour instead of the normal hour they got, damn seminars, he thought to himself. He wished that Pen had gotten to go to this one, some they both went to and most the times they were in the far back just trying to behave, neither one really listening, or keeping their hands to themselves.

If Hotch and Rossi weren't beside him he would have been gone half hour ago, nobody would have missed him, half the damn building was in there. "You got ants or something?" Rossi asked him finally.

"Huh?" Derek asked keeping his voice low, the man had about made him jump clear out his chair, and he'd been too lost in the vision he'd been painting, which included Penelope on the back his truck.

"You're not even listening," Hotch said.

"Yes I am, he just said we have to…" Derek started.

"First, I think if you called Straus a he she'd kick your ass," Rossi said, "The Jackson guy stopped talking half hour ago, and you haven't wrote a thing down yet," he said.

Derek looked up noticing that in fact it was their section chief who was talking. "Don't give me that look you're to involved in thinking what you're doing this weekend too," he said looking at Hotch.

"I'm half listening," Hotch replied, "At least I knew who was talking," he replied.

"He's too busy trying to figure what Penelope's up to," Rossi said, "She's got birthday surprise for him, but she want say what it is," he said.

"That's right, we were gone last week," Hotch said, "Maybe you'll get lucky this time," he said with grin.

"If you hadn't came into the damn room I would finished what I had been doing," Derek said, "I mean there is only so long I can last before I explode," he replied.

"Too much information," Rossi said, "I don't ever want to know what the hell you two were doing," he added.

"Reid's still scared from three months back with the swing," Hotch said.

"The hell he is," Derek said, "The kid probably went running to JJ and said we gotta get one," Derek said.

"Ha, highly doubt that," Rossi said.

"They have been married longer than Pen and I have, before you even got here trust me those two suggested few things before," Derek said, "They are into some out there stuff," he said.

"Whatever you say," Hotch said, before everybody started getting up to leave, "Finally," he breathed out as they grabbed their stuff and took off out the double doors, ahead of everybody else since they were right beside it.

* * *

Derek walked into Penelope's office finding her sitting at her desk with the music up dancing in her chair to the song that was on. He walked over turned the chair around and kissed her hard on the lips, hearing her squeal a little as he grabbed her hands so that she didn't swing at him. "God I need you now, I can't wait till tonight," Derek said moving his lips to her neck.

"You gotta open your birthday present first," Penelope said when she pulled away.

"Screw the present, you're my present," he said, but she shook her head no before back up, "Penelope Morgan," he growled out trapping her in her chair by pushing it back against the desk behind her holding her hands and kissing her till they both needed air.

She moaned when he finally let go of her, "Pull your pants down," Pen said after she undid his belt, "We can play with our bondage stuff another day," she replied, "We're having some fun tonight," she replied, "Oldie, but damn good one," she said.

"Baby girl," Derek said before she stood up taking something out her purse handing it to him, "I got a cock ring," Derek said.

"It vibrates, handsome, mama gets to play too now," Pen said, "Open before I do," she said.

Derek opened it up, "I think you got bad one, it's been opened."

"I opened it and cleaned it, we're having fun now, hot stuff, and I'm not risking anything," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, "Now, get your jeans off and set your ass on the couch," she replied with wicked grin.

"Cameras are still on," Derek said.

"Well when you have some things over your bosses head then you can always hack her computer and threaten to do few things if she says word one about what we do in this office," Penelope said, "Pants off, birthday boy," she knew it was week late, but he'd been gone on case, but she hadn't forgotten and they'd went out when he'd gotten back the whole team and had few rounds, but she was celebrating his birthday this weekend.

* * *

It had taken all of five minutes for Morgan to get his pants off and sit down on the couch she had in her office. He'd been waiting all day for this and now he was going to get to play.

Penelope grinned at him as she sat down on the couch beside him, she'd planned on waiting till they got home, but it was too damn long, and his mom, sisters would be their, nephews and his brother in-law as well. They wouldn't get much alone time then. She pushed her skirt up before straddling him, she didn't sink down on him just hovered kissing him as she pushed the button on the remote for the first time.

He'd already been hard after lunch and when he'd gotten back here, but now he thought he was going to really come apart, the pleasure that was going through his body, not to mention what the vibrations of the cock ring was doing to him. Derek slipped his hands into her blue streaked blonde hair and kissed her, arching up into her as she held down on the button again swallowing his moans.

"God, you're so hard, handsome, I can't wait to have you inside me," Pen said kissing at his neck, before moving up nipping at his ear, "This is ten times better than that stupid one that doesn't do anything, or you moaning for another reason?" she asked.

"You really have to ask that." Derek said looking up at her, "Just seeing you turns me on, woman," he replied moving his hands up under her shirt finding her bra clasps before undoing them. He reached for her shirt pulling it over her head before tossing her bra away too, "Damn, baby girl," he said pulling her to him capturing her lips.

Penelope kissed him back moving against him, but still not thrusting down onto him, she pressed the button after moving it up to the second setting. She ran her free hand over his side as she moved her lips to his pulse kissing, licking and biting till he was grabbing both her hips holding her still. She moaned nipping at his throat.

"You want more?" she asked with grin before she moved completely off of him.

Derek was trying to catch his breath when she moved away, "Where you going?" he asked.

Penelope didn't answer him instead she got down on her knees in front of him kissing the head of his erection before taking it into her mouth. "Here," she finally said using her free hand to hold his erection as her other hand pushed down on the remote button after moving it to the third setting. She grinned around him as he arched up with a straggled moan. Her tongue flicked over his slit and she knew if she continued that he might die, but she couldn't resist knowing exactly what he licked.

"Baby girl," he moaned, he was so close if he wasn't enjoying this so much he would pushed her back onto the floor and thrusted into her after he'd taken the cock ring off and fell apart inside her.

"Hot stuff," she said back before taking him farther into her mouth, if she did it just right she could swallow around him, and after the second try she did hearing her name come from his lips as he bucked up against her as her other hand now ran over his balls made her smile.

She was on the sixth setting now and he didn't know if he could last much longer or if he'd die right here, he'd go happy, that was for sure. Penelope was standing in front of him without a single thing on; his shirt had disappeared as well. "You going to stand there or sit down?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know Agent Morgan," Penelope said before she straddled him sinking completely onto him this time hitting the button at the same time. The feel of him inside her, the ring vibrating against her clit and the fact his hands were on her hips as he thrust up into her made her cry out as she exploded around him.

She'd already been dripping wet from what she'd been doing to him and now this, she'd tried, but she couldn't hold back. Pen was so lost she didn't notice that Derek had taken the remote from her hand, and as she slowly came down from her high still with him buried deep inside her as his hands moved over her back that he'd cranked it up again.

"You are beautiful," Derek whispered kissing the tops of her breasts before kissing her erected nipples pulling them into his mouth, "However, you can only get more stunning," he replied as she whimpered.

Pen was trying to get her mind to come back to her body, the orgasm had been mind blowing, and now she was having trouble thinking. Derek took advantage of that wrapping his arms around her before pulling out her, telling her to stand up. "I can't," she moaned.

"It won't be for long," Derek replied nipping at her ear.

She nodded before standing up, soon as she did he stood up as well, he grabbed the cushions off the couch placing them on the floor before he told her to sit down, he still had the remote to the cock ring, and it was still very much attacked to him. Once she was on the cushions he followed before kissing her as he thrusted inside her moving the setting to seven. He pulled out thrusting back in still holding on the button as she moaned and whimpered every time it touched her clit, which it had a special add-on at the top so it would.

Derek set the remote down letting it stop for while before he lost himself, because if he pushed down any longer, he was sure he'd be the first man that died from this toy, and no way was that happening, just the thought of somebody telling his mom about made him blush.

Penelope ran her hands up and down his back as they moved, she moved her legs up wrapping them around his waist as they rocked. "Derek please," she begged pulling him to her kissing his lips claiming his mouth as hers before she reached for the remote kicking it up to eight holding it down. They cried out, her from the second climax and him from her explosion. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't cum soon.

* * *

Derek grabbed for the remote that she was holding above her head. Penelope was on top now, had been since her last climax, soon as she'd came down she'd flipped them over pinning his hands above his head kissing him and riding him like the world was ending. She needed him more than he'd ever know, and today was one those days; she'd never needed anybody like she had needed him. She didn't need anything but Derek, but it was fun to see what new things they could come up with to add to their sex life.

Penelope grinned pushing down on the button on the remote, she'd moved it to ten and when she pushed down this time she held the button for minute before dropping it, as he arched up into her holding her hips as he bucked up into her making her scream out as he hit her womb. She knew if he didn't have the cock ring on he would have exploded inside her right then.

Derek rolled them over again and when he did he pulled out reached down taking hold the cock ring pulling it off tossing it beside the remote and burring himself inside her again. He would never hurt her, but he knew just how rough she liked it at times, he could make her scream sometimes that would making him cum just hearing her.

Penelope knew what was coming and she wanted it, damn she loved this side of Derek. The side that nobody knew about, the one that would pound into her till they both had bruises for all the right reasons. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her nails sunk into his shoulders as he started thrusting into her kissing her as they both moaned holding to each other.

Penelope whimpered as he bit down on to her neck, he had already came twice and he was still hard, she was pretty sure she was going to die right here, "Derek, oh god," She cried out her head going back hitting the cushion from her office couch, arching up into him.

"Fuck," he growled out biting down on her neck, his hands held to her hips as he thrust into her four times, hard, and fast making her scream out, he could fell himself coming undone, it felt like he was going to die, "Penelope," he called out, continuing to thrust until he couldn't move, his body shacking as he closed his eyes burring his face against her neck breathing in her scent.

Pen ran her hands over his back, up and down his sides, whispering in his ear that she loved him. "Happy belated birthday, Derek," she said still running her hands over his back.

Derek moaned against her neck, he couldn't say anything; words were the farthest thing from his mind right now. If he had to be anywhere he was going to be in real trouble, she hadn't done this much to his mind in so long, three months ago to be exact, after everybody had left and they'd used the swing again. At the moment he felt paralyzed, his body was still on fire, but from the power of his release, instead of needing his release.

* * *

"I think we're going to have to keep that handy, I like this side of you, handsome," Penelope said with a smile, "I think ten is your setting, don't you?" She asked running her nails over his ass making him jerk inside her, reminding her that he still was deep inside.

"Do that again and I'll spank you," Derek said finally finding words.

"I don't know what you're talking about, hot stuff," Pen said raking her nails over his sides getting a moan from him again.

Derek slowly got to his knees, pulling out of her making both them whimper at the loss of contact. "We better go before those cameras come back up, I'd rather not have certain person seeing this," Derek said.

Pen smiled, "The way we were screaming up here, surprised somebody didn't come looking to see what was wrong," she said, standing up leaning on him until she could find her balance.

"Get dressed, Goddess so we can get out here, I think we got hour before anybody's supposed to be at the house," Derek said.

"That was half hour ago, handsome, you passed out on top me," She said with giggle, "Haven't gotten you to do that since our honeymoon, that whirlpool in that hotel bathroom," she said, "Glad we have one too, I think we going to have to get really cozy in that tonight," she added before giving him a kiss, it was going to be while before they got out of her office if they kept this up.

Derek pulled away, "Much as I want to go again we have a party to get to," he said.

"Haven't you heard, you're not late, everybody else is just early?" Penelope asked.

"Move your ass, Penelope Morgan, or you'll be the one getting a birthday spanking," Derek growled out, words full of lust just thinking about what he wanted to do to her right now.

Penelope giggled before she started getting dressed.

---------------

"Hotch wants to see you two," Reid said before Derek and Pen got to the elevators, "He said you skip out you're both going to be handcuffed to your desks come Monday," he added.

"We better go see what he wants," Pen said, "Because as much as I love Hotch, he's not handcuffing me to a damn thing, less it is you, hot stuff," she said with smile.

Derek grinned before going up to their unit chief's office. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer. "Come in," Hotch said.

"You wanted to see us?" Derek asked.

"Yes, sit," Hotch said.

"Something wrong, boss man?" Pen asked.

"Do either of you know why the cameras were down for the last two hours?" Hotch asked.

"What you mean?" Pen asked, "We haven't noticed." She replied.

"Of course you haven't," Hotch said, "You two have been having sex in your office again," he said, "What did I tell you two about the toys in the office?" he asked.

"No we haven't," Derek said with straight face.

"Derek Morgan don't you dare sit there and lie to me, unless you two have been up there screaming like that for no damn reason your asses are in trouble," Hotch said.

"I don't scream," Derek said.

Pen was trying to keep as straight face she really was, but a giggle escaped, she couched trying to make it seem like it was a couch the first time. "He's right, we don't scream," Pen said.

"Then why did our section chief practically run from your office not two seconds after she went to talk to you?" Hotch asked, "The woman beat me away from the door, and one of you screamed, that much I do know," he said.

"I don't know, it must been somebody else," Derek said.

"No sex for month," Hotch said looking at both them.

"WHAT?" Penelope said about coming out her chair.

"I meant in the office," Hotch corrected, "At least till you two can learn to not scream," he said.

Derek about cracked up, he'd known what Hotch had meant, but apparently his baby girl couldn't go without him, it was always nice to hear that, "We'll take that punishment," Derek said.

"Good choice," Hotch said, "Oh and Derek," he said, "Happy belated birthday."

"Thanks," Derek said taking Penelope's before they left the office then the building.

**AN: Next update will be next Monday like always. Hope you enjoyed. Got any ideas for this story let me know. Rewind 100 will be completed later tonight.**


	5. Handcuffs and Ice

**Toys**

**Chapter 5**

**Handcuffs and Ice**

**AN: I own nothing, thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

Derek was trying to think of a way to get Penelope back from their last toy, sure he'd enjoyed it and would be using it again, but she'd made him loose all control, he hadn't been able to move after that cock ring, and she was still teasing him about it. That didn't include the fact that Hotch wasn't even looking him in the eyes right now, week later and the man still couldn't stop thinking about their section chief running.

Today was payback, they were off for the weekend and he was going to get her back, and it would be here, and nobody could catch them or walk in on them this time. It was the perfect time to put his plan into action. He got up out of the bed and went to the kitchen.

Derek made sure the freezer had enough ice in it for his plan; it wasn't that he needed a lot, but he had an idea up his sleeve, and that required ice. He took what was in the freezer and put it in a bowl before putting it back in the freezer. Next he went to the bedroom and got his cuffs in the drawer, he had the fuzzy ones for her, but she liked these better, and he did too, knowing she was in his cuffs was a turn on.

He'd cleaned them the day before making sure nothing was on them not wanting to hurt her, and to make sure that if one the people he'd arrested since the last time he'd used them on her hadn't bleed on them. Derek took them with him going to the kitchen sticking them in the bowl of ice that was in the freezer with a grin on his face. He was going to have some fun today that was for sure.

----------

Penelope woke up an hour later going to find Derek, "Morning, hot stuff," she said with smile running her hands over his back as she wrapped her arms around his waist before kissing him.

"Morning, sleepy head," he teased, "Breakfast is ready, and you need to try this," he said.

"No way, I told you I don't like…" she said, however before she could tell him why she didn't like it he put the spoon in her mouth, "Damn that's good," she said tasting it, "Okay so maybe I jumped to a conclusion before trying it, but still," Pen said.

"I should spank you, I told you, you'd like it, but no, you had to be a two year old," Derek teased her, of course he could be that way about watching the chick flick movies she loved, but after the third time he was ready for something full of action.

"Well you will just have to spank me, handsome, because I still say I'm not eating it, might be good, but…" he stopped her with another mouth full of it, "Derek," she said chewing it up, "I'm going to hurt you," she replied with a smile.

"Come on one bowl, and you don't have to eat it any more today," Derek said, "You know you like it."

"Fine, I'll eat this but you're eating pizza tonight for dinner," She replied taking the bowl he gave her. It was his special blend; it had eggs, bacon, sausage along with peppers and onions. It was an omelet like, but it had biscuits at the bottom of the bowl and cheese melted on top of all of it, she wasn't a fan of the sausage he had, was the main reason she didn't like eating it. However she'd finally given it a try and she had to admit it was good.

"I can live with that, baby girl," Derek said before he sat down with his own bowl, he'd added extra egg and cheese to his though.

-------------------

It was almost noon when Derek decided to put his plan into action; Pen was on the deck relaxing in one of the loungers reading one her books. The ones that she pretended she didn't have, but he knew about, those romance books, the one with the guy who rescued the women in the books. He didn't mind it, but it annoyed him at times.

Derek went outside with glass of plain ice, and he put the handcuffs around his belt loop they were good and cold now. When he walked out there he went straight over to her, "You like that book?" he asked which startled her a little.

"Derek," she said looking up and the book dropped onto her lap, and he took it, "Give it back," she said before he tossed it on the table.

"Nope, see you have been a bad girl again, and well after last week I finally came up with the perfect pay back, my Angel," he replied before taking the cuffs and letting them touch her wrist without putting them on, "I think these should be a perfect pay back," he said, "Stand up," he added.

Penelope decided to resist she liked the side of Morgan that came out sometimes, she liked to be in control as much as he did, but sometimes she liked it when he had her under his control, like last week when he'd pounded into her and left the good kind of bruises, she had only ever liked it when it was Derek on top dominating her, otherwise she'd never done it before, "No," she said, "I am staying right here," she said, "If you want me to come with you, I guess you're going to have to do something about it," she replied.

Derek grinned, he liked when she resisted, she turned him on even more, like now she had her arms crossed over her chest and looking up at him. He leaned down whispering in her ear, "Stand up, Penelope Morgan, your husband is putting you under arrest," he said.

Penelope stood up slowly giving him a grin, "What are the charges?" she asked.

"You've been a very naughty wife, and you need to be punished," Derek said before he gave her a kiss.

----------

Derek picked her up grabbing the glass of ice off the table before he took her to their bedroom, and laid her down on the bed kissing her again before she sat halfway up. She knew what he was up to and she could either let him have what he wanted or not play along and get what she wanted in the process, however she wanted to see what he had up his sleeve since they hadn't bought any new toys yet.

Morgan took her hands and put the cuffs on one her wrists before putting them both up against the bar that he'd put above the bed just for times like this, it was metal and he'd put it into the studs in the wall so it was strong enough, it had to be when she cuffed him to the thing, it wasn't that he didn't like being cuffed, he did, but he liked resisting too, she'd punish him good when he resisted and made him cum that much harder.

However today it was her turn, he locked the cuffs and moved his hands down undoing the string she had that was holding up her tank top, he undid that one then the one behind her back pulling the shirt way leaving her there with just the jeans she'd been wearing.

He'd sat the cup of ice down on the night stand and reached over taking piece of ice from it, putting it in his mouth sucking on it until the inside of his mouth was cold, he took it out then kissed her, the warmth of her mouth mixed together with the coldness of his made a combination that had them both moaning.

Derek pulled away looking at her, "I think you like that don't you, cold and hot mixed, "I got the best mix for you, then, baby girl," he replied taking the piece of ice he'd put in his mouth and move it along her jaw.

Penelope moaned feeling the cold piece of ice against her skin, it was the second week of July and scorching hot outside, the ice felt good, especially since it was almost hundred outside already. They had the air cranked up on high as it was with most the doors and windows shut so no sun could get in, the bed room had just the light from the ceiling fan on.

"You like this don't you, you want me to do more than run it over your face?" Derek asked her.

"Yes," She moaned before moving her legs apart some more. Derek was straddling both sides of her legs so she couldn't move them that much farther, but she moved them just enough and she could feel him against her, "I'm a bad girl, is Agent Morgan going to punish me?" she asked with a coy smile baiting him on. She knew that her reading that book was going to get him, plus last week too.

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you," Morgan said before he kissed her running the melting piece of ice over the tops of her breasts but not letting it go where she really wanted it, only the droplets of water coming from the ice went down and she cried out as he ran it between her breasts, it was so close to where she wanted it but not close enough.

"Derek please," She begged, she wanted to feel the ice against her, but instead of putting it against her he putting back into his mouth sucking on it as he ran his hands over her sides moving up to her neck he kissed her, holding the piece of ice against inner cheek as he kissed and sucked at her neck breathing the cold air against her.

------------

Derek knew that she was turned on, the fact she was begging him gave that away, but he wasn't ready to take her jeans off just yet, he was going to make her cum here first before he moved to take her jeans off.

The piece of ice in his mouth had melted completely and he moved down kissing her again before trailing kisses down her neck until he got to the top of her breasts. He cupped them together running his thumbs over her nipples as he licked between them running tongue up and down the valley he'd created there.

Penelope put her head back against the wall with a moan he was torturing her, the coolness from his mouth against her made her whimper when he finally took her nipple into his mouth sucking and nipping at it as it hardened between his teeth as he gently pulled just enough to make her cry out in the pleasure he was causing her.

Morgan let go of her left breast before he gave its twin the same treatment until he knew she was close and he pulled away reaching over for the ice taking a piece and running it over her lips, moving it down her neck and let it slide down her body going down until it reached her lap which was still covered by her jeans, he took it and ran it over her body, everywhere but her breasts this time.

He kissed her neck again as he continued running the ice up and down her right side whispering in her ear, "What do you want me to do, Penelope?" he asked, "Where you want me to touch you now?" he asked, her body heat, and the heat between them had melted the ice down to water and he was ready for another piece.

"My breast, please," she begged, and he knew she was right where he wanted her, begging for what she wanted and he would give it to her too, "Ice," she added to that plea.

---------

Derek took another piece of ice and he put it just inside his mouth letting his lips hold it in place as he lifted her breast up and pushed them together again, he rubbed them with his thumbs again until they were pebbled then he leaned down taking the ice that was between his lips and running it over her nipples making her cry out arching up into him as the ice touched her there.

Derek smiled at her reaction trying not to drop it as he ran it over her nipples going back and forth before he let go of her right breast just torturing her left with the piece of ice, he used it like he would his tongue circling her nipple before running it over it until she was screaming out his name as she came. He went to her other breast doing the same while his hand went to her other breast pinching and rolling it between his fingers as he took the piece of ice into his mouth farther and her nipple at the same time.

"Derek, oh god," she was whimpering and moaning as she moved under him. She was pulling against the cuffs as her body started shacking again, he was building her back up again, she could feel the fire as it started low again and built up fast, she closed her eyes just feeling what he was doing.

He swallowed the melted piece of ice before taking another piece from the glass and this time he used his hands holding it as he ran it from her neck to her breasts before moving it down to her belly button making circles there like he would with his tongue, "You like this don't you, I bet your soaking wet aren't you?" he asked before moving his hand undoing the belt she had on before unbuttoning her jeans sliding the zipper down letting his hands go into her jeans.

The way she was sitting on the bed with her legs close together and her arms up it was a tight fit for his hand but he got it there slipping it between her southern lips making her cry out as he touched her clit. "Derek, please," she begged moving against his fingers.

"Please what?" he asked stilling his chilled fingers over her clit as she bucked against them, she hadn't been wearing panties. She was dripping wet and he could slide his fingers down and she'd be soaked to her core.

"Finger fuck me," she said looking up at him her words coming in ragged breaths.

Derek leaned over against her neck kissing it and nipping her there before he moved his fingers back up to her clit pushing them against it just like he knew she loved. He moved his lips to hers kissing her as he continued moving his fingers against her until she was moaning, he stopped, but didn't pull away until she had calmed some, then started back up and didn't stop until she was moaning as she went over, pulling roughly against the cuffs as she arched up off the bed into his hand as he continued stroking her until she screamed going over into her second orgasm from that and third all together.

-----------

Derek pulled his hand free moving it up to his mouth and licking his fingers clean before leaning over against her neck whispering in her ear, "You still taste sweet as ever," he said making her whimper at his declaration.

Penelope knew she was going to die if he kept this up, he was slowly torturing her, and all he was using was his mouth, fingers, and the ice, plus his cuffs, and that was her favorite toy, his cuffs on her, it made her wet, just knowing that he'd arrested a scumbag with them, then put them on her to fuck her as she was being held hostage by him, it was a rush like no other. She'd never told him but the first time he'd used them on her, she'd had the best orgasm ever.

He moved down pulling her jeans the rest the way off and pushing her legs up so they were against her chest, he looked down and she was opened up for his view, he pushed his finger into her opening making her moan as he turned it up moving it along her g-spot before pulling it back out and bring it up against her lips. He didn't have to tell her what he wanted, she took it into her mouth sucking it till he pulled away tasting herself.

"I'm going to lick you dry and make you cum so hard," he moaned against her lips before kissing her, "You like that don't you, princess?" he asked as she nodded.

Derek lay down on the bed in front of her moving her legs slightly apart, but keeping them up against her, he licked her outer lips before brushing his tongue against her clit, she arched up breathing out his name at the feeling of that. He knew how to turn her on, and when he did she could be lost for hours at a time. She whimpered pulling against the cuffs wanting to hold his head against her as she thrusted against him as she rode his tongue till she came. Her body was over heating again as he pushed his tongue into her opening as his fingers brushed against her clit, she was so close again, and she was going to lose all control soon.

"Cum for me, you naughty girl," Derek breathed out blowing against her clit before he pulled it between his teeth giving it a tongue bashing before she screamed out, he pulled gently on her clit using his teeth sucking at it as she continued to climax.

Derek got back up letting her legs go back on the bed as he went to kiss her, he didn't stop till they both needed air, "I want you inside me," Pen said.

"Not yet, woman, I'm not done playing yet," he said before he got up off the bed taking his jeans off and tossing his shirt to the floor, he got back on the bed taking a piece of ice with him.

Morgan ran the piece of ice on the inside of her thigh first, before moving to the other one, looking her in the eyes and not looking away. He watched her as he moved the ice up running it over her mound, she hissed in pleasure at the coldness arching towards him as he ran it along her lips letting the droplets of water slid down inside of her.

"Derek," she moaned before bringing her legs back up to her chest trying to get him to move it farther down, she kept her eyes on him not daring looking away as he continued to move the ice over her.

Morgan leaned over kissing her lips as he let the ice go along the outer side of her lower lips. He kissed her claiming her mouth moving his other hand over her side as he continued moving the ice over her. He pulled away going back down her body taking the piece of ice into his mouth before he started licking her out again. He touched his chilled tongue against her clit and she screamed out his name bucking up into his mouth.

"Yes, oh god yes, you stop and I'll die," she said as she moved against him the best she could feeling the droplets of ice water moving against her, it felt good, and she was on fire again, she tried to reach for him forgetting she was cuffed pulling hard on the cuffs this time.

---------------

Derek felt himself getting harder at the sounds she was making, she thought she was dying, he was hard and he wanted to be buried inside of her, but he wanted to hear her cry out his name again as she came. That sound made him about cum without even being touched.

He reached over taking another piece of ice and running it over her lips, just on the inside barely, he could hear her breathing hitch, and he knew she was close to losing control again. He put the ice in his mouth a little ways like before and ran it over her clit, letting it touch the tip of it tracing a path up and down it like he did his tongue.

"Derek, oh god, please," she begged again.

He put knew what she was wanting and he put it off just a little longer pushing two fingers inside her again thrusting them inside of her like he wanted to do with his cock. He added a third pushing them in hard and fast turning them up and moving over her g-spot again, he stilled just touching that one spot, not moving his fingers away from it, she clamped down on him and he continued moving his fingers over that spot until she arched up her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she came again.

-------

Derek moved up to her kissing her before he reached over getting the keys to the cuffs before undoing them letting her finally touch him again. When he did she shoved him back on the bed and sank down onto his erection with a moan of pleasure, "Payback is a bitch," she said before she kissed him holding his hands down on the bed as she moved against him rocking back and forth, rolling her hips making him moan into the kiss.

She knew he'd been hard, she'd felt him against her, but now all she wanted to do was ride him and find the release they both wanted, "Shit," Derek said feeling his balls tighten, it was too soon, he didn't want to cum now, but when she rolled her hips again he lost all the control he'd had since he'd brought her in there.

"Cum for me, hot stuff," Pen said before nipping at his neck until he groaned holding her hips as he thrust into her cumming, he didn't stop thrusting till he couldn't move and she finally came again slumping over on him.

"Damn, Pen," he moaned running his hands up her sides, it took him a minute to recover but when he did they both sat up still joined together, he took her hands into his looking at her wrists, "I'm sorry," he said seeing the redness around them.

"Don't be, I'm the one that was jerking on them, you do things to me Derek," Pen said looking at him, "Truth is, I like the toys, because I like the things you do to me with them, we don't have to use them if you don't want to," she said.

"You say a word I'll deny it till the day I die and then take it to my grave," Derek said, "But I like them, but one rule from now on, we do not do anything at the office, I love you, baby girl, but there is only so much I can take when it comes to them teasing me, and I'm already thinking of a way to get Hotch back, I sorta gave Haley the web site for that swing," he said with a wicked grin.

"I gave her the a box of toys, to try out, I got couple extra of something," Pen said before they both started laughing.

**TBC**

**AN: I didn't wasn't on my other computer till now so I didn't get to look up the one I wanted to use, but hope you all enjoyed this one. I got the idea after a friend read another story and said she thought he'd use the ice for something else. Next update will be next week. **


	6. Blossom

**Toys**

**Chapter 6**

**Blossom **

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy. This has nothing to do with a flower just so you know. **

Derek was sitting at the kitchen table on his labtop going through his emails, he'd been trying to find something all morning online, but still couldn't. The week before he'd been away on case so he hadn't had chance to go through his emails either and wanted to do that before Pen got down stairs. She'd been up in their attic half the morning and she wouldn't let him up there. She'd locked the door on him trying to keep him out; he could just kick it open, or take it off the hinges, even pick the lock. However if she wanted to play hard to get, he'd play along, he knew that was what she was up to, or so he'd thought.

He opened an email from his wife, she usually just told him something, but this was new. He followed the link she left him on the email, the only thing that was in the email. They hadn't gotten to play with anything new since for two weeks straight they'd had case after case, three days one, five another, then they consulted with police department while out of town.

Derek opened the link taking him to the Babeland website, most the time he avoided the online sex toys site, after the last one, he'd tried to find something for her for himself and it hadn't gone to well, and Penelope had started giggling, which had been the reason he had refused to do anything those two days he'd been home so far, but he gave this a try. He was sure she wouldn't lead him to something like before.

----------

"Do you like hot stuff?" Penelope asked behind him few minutes later running her hands over his arms, "If so I got one already," she replied with a wicked grin, "I'd love to give that a try, watch you, or play myself," she said.

Derek was trying to think of what to say, he was speechless, he was sure he was dreaming, but he knew he wasn't, she'd just asked him, no told him that she had that. A Blossom sleeve, he knew what it was for; he'd seen it in the store they went to, but he'd never gotten it. The only deal they'd made was nothing was going up either of their assess, but this didn't go there, it went over him.

"That make you hard, Derek, thinking about what I'm going to do to you with that?" she asked against his ear, "Slide it over you, my vision, and just think it stretches, I slip a bullet in that push the button and watch you lose all control," she said before nipping his neck, "But that will be another day, I'm going take you for ride with that alone, just your cock, that blossom sleeve, little lube inside it with my hand moving it up and down, and hello massive orgasm," she said, "You game, Agent Morgan?" she asked before backing away from his chair.

Derek waited till she was clear of the chair before he got up and he grabbed her wrapping his hands around her bottom pulling her to him claiming her mouth grinding against her, she'd just turned him on, and he'd about came apart in that chair. He moved them against the wall kissing her deeper as he moaned, he wasn't going to last a minute in that thing as hard as he was, and he wasn't going to wait either, he had to have her now.

Penelope moaned out feeling his hands go to her jeans, but she slapped them away, "Oh no you don't, handsome, you're not cumming unless I'm getting you off, and you mess with me I'll hand cuff you," she said grabbing his wrists, "I won't let you play," she threatened.

It was the first time that he spoke since he'd seen that email, "You dare…" but she cut him off capturing his lips, "Baby girl," he moaned feeling her hand against him. She cupped him through his jeans running her palm over him before squeezing gently, "Fuck," he grabbed her hand knowing he was going come apart right here if she kept this up, "Bedroom now," he said.

"Nope, we're going outside, it's nice day, and I already got everything out there, hot stuff," Penelope said before moving away from him going out their kitchen door that lead to the pool area. She had the lounge chair there set up beside the pool; she already had the handcuffs already on the lounger, she'd gotten another set, all she had to do is get his clothes off and let him sit down, she could cuff him and would have her fun.

------------

Derek followed her outside trying to catch her, but she wasn't going to let him catch her, not yet, he wasn't going to get what he wanted, not yet anyways. They reached the lounger and she turned around facing him, "You think I'm just going to willingly sit down here and let you torture me?" he asked.

"I know you will, hot stuff, only way I'm letting you cum is if you participate, or we won't be playing nor having sex for while," she said, "I know how hard you are, and less you take cold shower, it isn't going to get any better and we both know that," she said crossing her arms.

"You are a vixen," Derek said before pulled his shirt off tossing it to the cement, he left his jeans on about to sit down but she stopped him, removing his pants.

"Sit down, Derek," she said when he was standing there in nothing, she wanted to kissing him from his lips down, but that wasn't what she was going to do, she watched him sit down on the chair laying back biting her bottom lip, she couldn't wait to start having her fun, and since he'd tortured her not letting her touch him last time, he was getting pay back when he laid back she took his hands cuffing both his wrists locking him to the chair before kissing him again, "You're too much of a naughty boy to let you stay free," she said before going to the small outside table where she'd left the toy and the lube.

She'd found a water base lube like the site had said to get and already coated the inside with it. Pen knew that Derek thought she'd been upstairs in their attic all morning, but she hadn't, she'd been taking care of this, getting it all planned out. He'd been so busy on his computer that he hadn't even noticed what she'd been doing.

She sat on her knees on the cushions she'd brought out since she knew she was going to be here for a while. "You're getting a spanking later," He said jerking at the cuffs, even though he knew that he couldn't go anywhere.

"You know you love being cuffed, me in control," she said before running her hands over his chest, before she ran her finger over his length before moving away. She picked up the blossom letting him actually see it for the first time, "You like, handsome?" she asked before she took the bottle of lube she had putting some in her hand before taking hold him running her hand up and down his shaft couple times making him moan.

Penelope watched him as she put little more lube inside the blossom before she moved it over him, "Watch me," Penelope said looking at him, he had his eyes half closed. She waited till he was watching her, before she slid it over him going slow until he was completely inside of the blossom and she'd been watching him.

Pen grinned hearing him moan, she'd known he'd like, it wasn't the same as being buried inside of her, but she knew it had to feel good, it stretched, but it fit him just right, she leaned down kissing his chest leaving on him as she started moving her hands over his chest running her nails over his abs.

Derek jerked against the cuffs trying to get some kind of friction but nothing, it felt like he was inside her, but he knew it was not the same, but it still felt good. "Baby girl," he growled out when she bit down on his neck, "Don't you dare leave me like this," he said, he was already dying from not getting what he'd wanted inside the house, he'd wanted to burry himself inside of her and fuck her against the kitchen wall.

---------

Penelope moved her hand back down taking hold the sleeve before she started moving it up and down his shaft; she started slow letting the flower like pedals at the top do their job as they ran the length of him making it feel that much more intense. She picked up the pace after a few sliding it up and down making him moan arching up into it.

"You like this don't you, handsome, feels tight and warm, slick as me," Pen whispered against his ear as she moved it even faster making him buck. The lube inside of it made it easier to move up and down at the pace she wanted and she moved it like she would her hand on his shaft alone until he screamed out her name cumming, but she'd know he was going to cum, she knew what it looked like seconds before she slide the blossom off him and let him cum all over her chest, she'd taking her shirt off after he'd taking his off, and she was in her bra and short skirt that if she sat down and moved her legs just right he could see her.

She reached behind her unfastening her bra letting it fall before sliding the sleeve back over him; she straddled him on the chair right above his erection. He had his eyes closed, head back against the chairs cushion, "Lick me clean, hot stuff," she whispered leaning over him so he could get to her.

Derek moaned looking at his cum all over her chest, "Let me lose," he said.

"Nope, you wouldn't let me touch you, two weeks ago, now lick me clean, or I'll leave you here, go get that camera and I'll…" Penelope started, but he started licking and nipping at her chest cleaning him self off her.

She moaned when he took hold her nipple pulling it into his mouth tugging on it, she wasn't going to give in, not yet, she was going to make him pay some more for leaving her a mess in her office the day before when he'd gotten back, he'd turned her chair around pushed her shirt up and sucked and licked at her breasts till she fell apart in her chair, and he'd said no more at the office, she was paying him back for that.

"All clean," Derek said with grin watching her, she was whimpering, but he was cuffed to this chair, and she had pair shorts on, he could get to her, and he had the damn sleeve still around him, "I want you, I wanna feel you now," he said.

"No, you were a bad boy, and then you left me, didn't say a damn word to me as I pleaded with you to come back, you just walked out that office like you'd never been there," Penelope said, moving to get off him again, she slide the blossom off him putting more lube inside it before she started all over, but she wasn't going slow this time, she knew how he liked it, if it was her hand or him inside her.

Pen took her shorts off reveling she didn't have anything on underneath them, she took the blossom away before sliding down over him, but she only let the head slide inside of her. She moved her hand up and down his shaft watching him, "What do you want me to do?" She asked, she knew he was close, she'd jacked him off with the sleeve until he had about gone over again, but she'd stopped before standing over the chair sliding just part of him inside her.

"Sit down on me," Derek said moaning trying to arch up into her but she wouldn't move, and she pulled away when he tried to go farther inside, "Baby girl please," he begged.

Pen smiled at him before sliding the blossom back over him, finishing what she'd started and this time she let him cum inside it moving it up and down until he screamed out her name, she pulled it away watching as he bucked up again and she sunk down on him making him jerk trying to move, but his body was spent, he stilled gasping for air as she laid the toy down picking up the bottom of water she had before pouring the melting ice water on his chest cooling him down.

She kissed the path that the water took as she continued to sit on him, "Did you like that handsome, I know I did," she said claiming his lips letting her fingers entangle with his as she started rocking, "I'm so close," she moaned out nipping his neck, "Watching you lose it, I about came," she said.

"Penelope," Derek groaned out, "Take the damn cuffs off now," he said.

Pen grinned, "The keys are in the house, I knew you'd beg me to get out, and I left them there, I'm not done with you, Agent Morgan," she purred out, before gripping the side the chair holding to it as she moved to get up again, "Don't think about breaking those either, they are your handcuffs, and I'd hate for you to explain to Hotch why you need another set, again," she added before kissing him.

---------

"Where are you going," Derek asked when she started walking away.

"I gotta get those keys, handsome," she replied with grin as she walked to the house opening the door. She smiled to herself wondering if he'd be patient, she went up to their bedroom getting the keys and she grabbed their camera, she wasn't passing this up.

She got back outside glad to see him still in the chair, she walked over dangling the keys at him, however she pouted noticing him asleep. However she set the keys down and turned the camera on taking picture of him. She giggled moving closer before she sat the camera on the chair beside the lounger and turned it to video before hitting the button to record. She smiled to herself before taking him into her mouth letting the camera tape what she was doing.

Derek opened his eyes when he felt her, he hadn't been asleep, but he'd about fell asleep. She took hold him taking him into her mouth and he couldn't help but move, but she held his legs down taking every bit of him into her mouth and when she swallowed around him, he moaned out her name.

"Damn, you're hard again," Pen said looking up at him, "And just think, I am only just getting started," she replied with a grin as he moaned, "Round two is being taped though, you do what you did the other day and don't help me like I ask, then I will make sure that the entire team sees this," she said before taking him back into her mouth.

Derek moaned, "You are getting your ass spanked," he said bucking up into her mouth cumming again with her name coming out his mouth as he trying to pull out the cuffs, he could face Hotch if he broke the cuffs, but if they saw this tape, oh she'd be getting so much pay back that he'd never let her near another toy. He groaned feeling his body still again.

"Be good husband and nobody will ever see this," Penelope said with smile before she took the cuffs off him.

Derek grabbed her as he got up and spanked her ass twice before he reached for the camera, but she grabbed it taking off in the house with it.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, I found this on if you'd like to take look. More coming next Tuesday.**


	7. Vibe

**Toys**

**Chapter 7**

**Vibe**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy. **

Derek knew that Penelope was going to get him good after this one, but he couldn't help it, after last week's toy and the camera which he still couldn't find she deserved it. He'd went shopping for something to get her back and he'd found the perfect thing, remote control vibrating panties. Now he just had to get her to wear them that was going to be the tricky part.

Penelope was sitting in her office at the BAU; she was working on updating the computer system. They hadn't had a case yet and she didn't have any paper work left to do so she'd started the update process which usually took about two work days. She knew that Derek had still been trying to find the camera, but she'd hid it good. The one place that Derek hadn't looked, her purse, she knew she'd been smart on that.

However she knew that he was planning his revenge for the Blossom, she'd tracked the GPS in his phone when he'd said he was going to the store, he didn't go near the store; he went to the one place they both agreed only to go together too. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she did, but she'd wanted to know what he'd been up to since he hadn't mentioned anything all week.

She had called there when she'd seen where he'd gone and told Maria, they knew her by first name since they were in there at least once week, and she'd gotten her to help Derek without him knowing it. However that had backfired on her, Derek had some how known and whatever he'd gotten he'd paid in cash, which she couldn't find on his credit card since it wasn't there. Maria wasn't talking either, but she did give her an idea for getting Derek back later.

------

Derek waited till lunch before he went to his wife's office, he had hour, but they couldn't go home it would be too far away for that, so he was going to have his fun right here. He knew how to leave her hanging on and get her to do what he wanted her to do.

"Hey hot stuff," Pen said, "I'm almost done here," she said and with few more clicks she finished what she was doing and when she turned around Derek had huge smile on his face.

Derek didn't say anything just pulled her close kissing her claiming her mouth making her moan as he ran his hands up under her shirt, "Take your panties off and put these on," he said.

Pen looked down at what he was holding, "Oh hell no," she said, "Derek you have lost your mind," she said.

"Are you chickening out on me?" Derek asked her, "You say no then I'm saying no to the next thing you get," he said nipping at her neck.

"Derek you will go crazy with those if I put them on," Penelope said.

"I know what you can take, baby girl, put them on and we can go to lunch," Derek said, "Or I'll just spank you," he said.

"If you dare push that button at any time that is not appropriate," Pen said taking the panties and putting them in her purse, "I'm going to a bathroom, no way am I changing in here," she said.

Derek smiled at her, before the two of them walked out of her office for lunch, he knew that he was going to have fun the rest the day, he just hoped that Penelope didn't scream out like she did at home when he was sending her over.

Penelope came out of the bathroom after she'd changed, she had no idea why she'd agreed to this, but then again she loved having fun like this, and it was always fun to see what Derek could come up with or she could find for him. "Okay, where we going for lunch?" Pen asked.

"Not far," Derek said with smile taking her hand and leading her to the elevator. When the doors closed he put his hand into his pocket pushing the button on the remote making her gasp out in pleasure at the vibration that went through her. Derek turned to her watching her face, "You can't do that when we get to the café, I'm pretty sure they'll think you gone mad," he said.

"What, there is no way I can go in public like this," Pen said.

"JJ invited us to lunch with Reid and her, and I agreed, so you're going to have to deal with it," Derek said.

"Derek Morgan you are going to get some serious payback for this one," Penelope said before they got off the elevator. The café was across the street so it wasn't like they had far to go, they usually walked there most days and today wasn't different, except for every time somebody passed them Derek would push down on the button and Pen would squeeze his hand biting back a moan. He knew he was a dead man that night, but it was going to be fun while it lasted.

-------

JJ and Reid were sitting at one of the booths in the café right near the door. "Hey, we were starting to think you stood us up," JJ said.

"I had to do something real quick," Derek said with smile, "I'm going order you want the usual?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Penelope said before Derek went to order, it was place where you had to go to the counter and order your food, they didn't have waitress or waiters, "What did you two do this weekend?" Pen asked.

"Nothing much, mostly stayed around the house," JJ said, "But I did see Derek Saturday," she said.

Pen didn't say anything because at the same moment JJ said that Derek who was still at the counter pushed the remote control he had and it sent vibrations there her body and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"You okay?" Reid asked when Pen let something between a whimper and a moan escape her mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine," Pen said looking over at Derek giving him a glare, he thought this was going to be funny, "Where did you see that Sculptured God of a husband of mine?" she asked.

"Spencer's," JJ said, "You know that new store that opened in the mall, he was there, but he didn't see us," she said, "Get anything good?" she asked which got a look from Reid, "Don't give me that look, you tried that sex swing didn't you," she said which got him to blush like crazy.

Derek was watching from the counter looking over at Penelope, he smiled to himself before he pushed the button again holding it down for a good minute this time and she looked over at him like she was daring him to do it again which got her another vibration from the toy.

"Here you go," the guy said handing Derek his order and drinks after he pocketed the remote he took them, he'd made sure to switch pockets so Penelope couldn't steal it from him, she'd do it and he knew it.

"Thanks," Derek said before going to the table sitting down, "What you three talking about?" he asked.

"JJ got the sex swing and Reid likes it," Pen said with giggle looking at Reid who was still blushing.

"Told you, you'd like it kid," Derek said, "So what did you two get Saturday?" he asked looking up which got JJ's attention this time, "You thought I didn't see you two?" he asked slipping his hand into his pocket pushing down on the button of the remote.

Penelope bit down hard on her lip, he'd kicked the intensity up again and he was still holding it down, "Hot stuff," she said trying to reach for his hand but the fire that had been building since they'd left the building exploded at that moment and sent her over and hot stuff came out as a squeak instead of her normal voice.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked, "You look really flushed," she said.

"She's fine," Derek said, "Aren't you baby girl," he said looking at her, but she could only nod at the moment, he knew that she was coming down from the high, "That's one," he whispered before kissing her, "I'm thinking by today's over I'll be setting a record," he said before he pulled back.

"You sure you're okay, you look like you are getting sick or something," Reid said.

"I don't get sick," Penelope said finally able to speak again, she was going to kill Derek later for this, or find something that would knock this out the water.

---------

Derek didn't say anything else about it as they had lunch with their friends. Through out the hour he continued pushing the button getting two more orgasms out of her before; he was working on the fourth when Pen said something, which got his attention, "What was that?" He asked.

"I said if you push the damn button again, I will put a cock ring on you," she threatened giving him a look. JJ and Reid had gone ahead getting back to the office since they'd left sooner than they had. Derek was sitting across from her at the moment since he wanted to look at her.

"No you aren't, Princess, you got last week's toy and I still haven't found that camera, but mark my words when I do, I'm going to get you back with it," Derek said before pushing the button again making her gasp out gripping the table, "Feel good?" he asked before moving back over beside her, "Does it make you want me inside you?" he asked letting his hand move up under her skirt massaging her inner thigh, "I bet you soaking wet, but I'm not done yet," he said with an evil grin before he pushed down once more on the remote kissing her as she moaned finding her fourth climax in the last hour, "I'll meet you in the truck," he said.

"You leave me here like this and you're dead, handsome," she said.

"Take them off and I'll spank you, and I'll handcuff you to the shower wall and I'll make you stand up until you are so blissed out you can't walk while I play," Derek said, "I'm sure the shower head would feel good, and that's waterproof," he said

Penelope reached for him, but he got up taking their trash and looking back at her, but he couldn't leave her, even though he wanted to, he went back over taking her hand and they left with her trying to walk straight. Once they got outside in the fresh air Pen felt a little better, but they had to walk back across the street which wasn't that far, but after what he'd done at lunch she was ready to sit down again.

Derek walked her back to her office giving her a kiss, "Don't you dare toy with me or you'll be getting it," Pen said before she went into her office, Derek following right behind her. He closed the door locking it just in case and pushed her up against the wall making her drop her bag on the floor as he attacked her mouth again holding down on the remote as he did so.

Penelope cried out as he held the remote down sending her into yet another joyful bliss, but he was nipping and sucking at her neck as he ground into her at the same time. Derek groaned feeling the vibrations against him now as well making him bite down on her neck to keep from moaning to loud. He pulled away undoing his jeans pushing them down before pulling her skirt up pulling her fully against him walking to the couch he sat down and let her on top, she straddled him.

Pen sat directly on top of him over his boxers and rocked as he held down on the button. Derek rested his head against the wall as she nipped at his neck, this wasn't what he'd planned, but he was too damn hard at the moment. If he went down to the bull pen somebody would see. He closed his eyes thrusting up against her center, wanting to be inside her, but not now, he kicked the remote up to the highest setting.

Derek felt her bite down marking him as she went over again, "Damn," he grinned before he exploded in his boxers holding her hips thrusting against her as if he was inside of her until he couldn't move.

"Six," Penelope whispered, "And one for you," she moaned resting her head against his neck, "You gotta go," she said few minutes later, but she didn't want to leave her spot.

"We got four more hours before we go home," Derek said kissing her before she got up, "I think two every hour should be good, and then one on the way home," he said.

"When we get in the door of the house you are going to be dead," She said pulling her skirt back down, she had half mind to take them off, but knew if she did then he'd get her back ten fold.

"See you soon baby girl," Derek said kissing her once his pants were back on.

-------

By five that afternoon Penelope was ready to go home so she could get her revenge on Derek. However when she got to the bull pen he was talking to Hotch and JJ about something, she just hoped it wasn't a case. Since Derek was standing she sat down in his chair with smile on her face when she saw the remote lying on the desk she picked it up and pushed, but nothing happened.

At that same moment Derek looked at her with a grin and she saw his hand in his pocket and she about screamed out when he pushed the remote, "Derek," she squeaked again gripping to the chair as her body was over taking, he'd made her so damn sensitive today if she just moved then she whimpered at the feeling.

So far they were at thirteen, he hadn't been able to get away for hour and half when they had to consult on a case, but luckily they didn't have to go anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked when he heard Penelope.

"She was like that at lunch, but she said she wasn't sick," JJ said.

"We're on our way out, she'll be fine," Derek said, "Want you baby girl," he said.

"Once I get home I will be fine, Derek however will not be," she said, "I will be in the truck," she said, "You can get my bag," she said walking as quickly as she could to the doors. She had to get to the truck; it couldn't reach down there not from here.

"What did you do to her?" JJ asked looking at her friend, "Oh my god, you got those vibrating panties didn't you," she said, "You have been…" she couldn't even finish the sentence, "No wonder she looked so flushed," she added finally making words.

"What did I tell you about toys here," Hotch said.

"You didn't even know it, until now, and if you tell her you know she's going to kill me," Derek said, "I'm gone, I'll see you two on Monday if I don't come in then she has me chained up," he joked picking up his wife's bag and his own before heading towards the doors.

Derek got on the elevator and smiled to himself, he saw something in the bag at the very top. He'd found the camera, she'd hid it here, he couldn't stop grinning taking it out the bag and pocketing it before the doors opened and he walked over to his truck finding Penelope in the passenger seat. She had her eyes closed probably trying to relax, he'd tortured her all day since lunch.

He walked over putting the bags down beside the door before he took the camera out flipping it to the video and he set it up on the truck before he ducked down and started his revenge, he pushed down on the remote and he heard her scream his name from inside the truck, but he didn't stop until he could hear her gasping and whimpering, she'd rolled the windows down so he could hear everything.

"Derek, oh god, I can't," Pen moaned out gripping at the door handle as pleasure went through her body, but Derek still had the remote pushed down and she cried out before her orgasm hit her head went back against the seat and she whimpered before she completely passed out from the intensity of it.

Derek grinned before getting up and taking the camera, he took the chip out before putting it back in her bag, now he had not only his but hers and all the blackmail he needed. He got in the truck shutting the door and once he fastened his seat belt, she'd already had hers on, he pulled out the parking spot. Pen was still out cold and he couldn't believe he'd done that, it had happened before sure, but that was when it was the both of them together, and he'd passed out that one time, but she hadn't not alone at least.

-----------

Penelope woke up few hours later finding herself in their bed with Derek beside her. "Hey baby girl," he said with a grin before kissing her.

Pen rolled him over, the panties long since taken off and she sunk down on him, before he flipped her over again thrusting into her making her gasp, "Derek," she said.

"Fast or slow?" he asked.

"Fast," she said.

Derek did as she asked, he could have went slow, but he was needing his own release and after that last one when they'd gotten home he'd been so hard, but she'd fallen asleep again. He pulled out thrusting back into her holding her hips as he pounded into her.

Pen wrapped her legs around him holding onto him as he claimed her body, "Derek, oh god yes harder," she said, "Almost there," she said.

"Grab the head board," Derek said, "Hold on and don't let go," he said when she had it. He pulled out of her before slamming back in making her cry out in pleasure gripping tighter as he dominated her jut the way she liked.

Derek held her as he thrusted in and out, his entire body was begging for hers, and after she'd passed out in the truck from what he'd done he'd wanted to take her right then, but he'd waited. He felt her wrap her legs around him again and he watched her breasts jiggle as he pounded into her until she let out a scream, his name coming from her and he wasn't far behind as she squeezed her muscles around him.

Derek groaned as he exploded inside her thrusting faster hitting against the neck of her womb as he did so drawing yet another orgasm from her, he couldn't hold himself up any longer and he collapsed against her with a moan, his vision went white with pleasure as he closed his eyes.

Penelope dug her nails into his back as she came, she felt him fall against her as his breath came in gasps, he was still cumming inside her as he passed out, she hadn't thought she could do this to him, not since the toy had been for her, but it was like he'd had the cock ring on or something, he hadn't came this much since then.

She could feel him inside her, he was completely buried inside her and being as large as he was, when he was completely buried inside he was closer to her womb when he was fully hard. She grinned running her hand over his back in circles, "I love you, handsome," she said before closing her eyes going to sleep as well.

--------

Derek woke up few hours later finding himself still on top of her, he didn't want to move, but he didn't want to sleep on top her the rest the night either, he rolled them over letting her lay on top him still buried inside her, it had been while since he'd done this.

He looked over at the clothes in the floor, he'd known he'd cum hearing her all day long, so he'd went to the bathroom before he'd gone to the bull pen after lunch and put a cock ring on himself, not the one that vibrated though, just the regular one, he didn't want to cum hearing her, he wanted to be inside her when that happened and he had been.

Of course she hadn't known that little fact, and she wasn't going to find out either.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks to a friend for helping me find this toy, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still taking requests and trying to fill them, I got plenty of them. **


	8. Sports Sheets

**Toys**

**Chapter 8**

**Sports Sheets**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Derek was fast asleep and he hadn't even noticed what his wife was up to. Penelope was trying to get her pay back for those vibrating panties without him waking up yet. She'd put the new sheet on their bed the night before when he'd been in the shower. She was going to pay him back and this time she had a surprise in store at the end as well.

Pen pulled the pillows away except for the one under Derek's head; she secured his ankles making sure he couldn't move attaching them to the bed sheets with the velvet-like Velcro restraints. She moved up to his wrists getting one secured before he started to stir. She smiled when she saw his eyes open and when he went to move he couldn't go anywhere.

"Baby girl, what are you doing?" Derek asked trying to pull away again, but the straps were holding up.

"I am getting my pay back," Pen said before moving to his other arm pulling the pillow out from under him after she had his wrist strapped down, "It is not nice to torture your wife like you did last week and not expect any payback," she said, "I got these at Spencer's, after all you went there and got those panties," she said before she kissed him.

Derek moaned as she ran her hands over his chest moving them farther down, "Woman," he said when she pulled away, "If you don't stop," he threatened, however he couldn't go anywhere.

Penelope ignored him reaching over onto the night stand picking the ice cream container up she took spoon full and let it drop making him groan as the cold hit his chest. She smiled letting few more spoonfuls drop over his chest before she put the container back on the nightstand.

"You look good like this," Pen said, "All tied down with chocolate ice cream all over your chest," she said moving down kissing below where the ice cream was at. Derek was trying to move against her but he couldn't find any friction she was denying him that and he knew it, "I have to tell you something, hot stuff," she said licking at the ice cream. She moved her tongue over his chest cleaning all the ice cream away.

Derek watched her best he could since he was strapped down and he had no support to hold his head up. "I want to see you," he said.

"Nope, you see, handsome, I'm craving something and I gotta have what I want, you bound, with ice cream, pickles and hot sauce," she said with a grin.

"What are you trying to do to me, make me a meal?" Derek asked as she reached back over to the night stand this time bringing something else with her, she was holding a pickle that had something all over it.

Penelope smiled moving down some so she could have more of his body to her access, she ran the pickle over his chest making him moan, it was room temperature instead of cold like he'd thought it would be, she moved the pickle all over his chest leaving a trail of red stuff all over him from his neck all the way to his toned stomach. She started from his abs working her way up licking away all the hot sauce that she'd decorated him with.

Derek was having a hard time keeping himself from coming her fingers were moving over his sides making circles and she was nipping and sucking at his torso as she licked away the hot sauce. "Baby girl," he moaned out as she moved her hand down to his erection guiding it to her entrance before she sunk down on him making both them moan in pleasure.

Pen smiled down at him taking the bottle hot sauce that was on the bed beside her now and pouring it all over her chest, "Don't worry I got you some thing for the fiery taste," she said before moving so he could lick her clean of the hot sauce.

Derek took her nipple into his mouth sucking at it until she cried out in pleasure. She used her hands to hold her self up as he licked all the stuff off her chest, she was so close just like he was and she wanted to feel him inside her as they both came. She sat back up bringing the ice cream back letting him have some to cool his mouth down again.

"Hot sauce, pickles, ice cream, what's next you going to tell me something here or should I just guess?" Derek asked with a smile.

"You hush, I'll tell you later if what you're thinking is true or not, but right now I'm having my fun and you covered in all this is so damn hot, especially when you can't do anything about it," she said before she poured some hot sauce all over his stomach mixing it with the chocolate ice cream so the fire wouldn't be too bad.

Derek groaned out when she started rolling her hips, before she moved up then back down, "Pen," he gasped the ice cream was running down his side, but before it could hit the sheet she caught it with her tongue licking it up, "This isn't punishment," he said with smile.

"Who said I was punishing you?" Penelope asked taking the pickle she'd had before and sliding off him, she ran it up and down his hardened shaft making him cry out when she closed her mouth around his cock and the pickle. She pulled the pickle away running it up and down his cock as she sucked on just the head making him arch up.

Pen knew he wasn't going to last much longer so she licked over his slit over and over until he finally exploded into her mouth. She drank him down not letting any escape her mouth. She pulled away kissing her way back up his body before kissing him.

Derek tried to touch her, but it was useless, "Baby girl, I want to touch you now," he said.

"Nope, not going to happen in fact," Penelope said with a wicked grin as she got up off the bed, "I gotta get something so I'll be right back," she said with smile as she took the ice cream container with her.

"Penelope Morgan," Derek called after her as she left the room, he couldn't believe she'd just left him, she was going to get a spanking for this one, he thought to himself.

--------

Penelope put the ice cream in the freezer before she went over to the paper plate she'd sat on the sink with something on top of it. It had been more than three minutes, but she smiled looking at what was there. She tossed the plate and it's contents before she opened the fridge taking out two more pickles before she went back upstairs to see what Derek was doing, she knew he couldn't get out the restraints, but seeing him laying there all tied down and hot sauce all over his chest, which she'd poured on him before she left had her wet.

"You are getting it," Derek said when she walked back in the room, "I better see you over here in…" he started but Penelope held up the pickles she was holding and he swallowed, he knew she was up to something.

"You hot stuff are the one tied down so giving orders is not for you," she said moving back on the bed taking the bottle of hot sauce pouring it all over her breasts again, "I clean after you," she said.

Derek groaned before he licked all the hot sauce away from her again, "Are you or are you not pregnant?" Derek asked her, but she didn't say anything instead she moved one the pickles over his chest getting all the hot sauce that was there up and sucking the pickle into her mouth just the way she did with his cock. Derek moaned biting down on his lip watching her.

Pen moved the pickle from her mouth down to her breasts moving it over them with a moan, as she watched him, she knew this was the best revenge yet, pleasuring herself while he had to watch, just like with that dildo. "I," she said moving the pickle to her right breast circling it around before moving it over her nipple while her other hand pinched and played with the other nipple.

"I want out now," he said but she shock her head no taking the bottle hot sauce and pouring it all over the pickle before sucking it back into her mouth moving it in and out like she'd do with him before she pulled it from her mouth laying it down on the plate which was on the night stand before she kissed him sucking his tongue into her mouth.

"I," Pen said again with a grin as she moved down his body making a trail of kiss along with nips and bites, "You," she said this time before moving his hardened cock over her breast making him moan arching up.

Derek groaned as she continued using him just lick she'd done with the pickle. He was trying not to cum right now but she was torturing him, moving the head of his aching erection over her nipples which were hard too. "Baby girl," he moaned out. Pen picked up the last container laying on the bed pouring the editable lube all over his erection before she pushed her breasts together letting them be the last bit of friction just one move and he came crying out her name

--------

Pen waited till he was looking again using the pickle to clean herself up, as he watched her, before she moved up whispering something in his ear, "I'm three months pregnant, at least," she said, she'd thought it was stress, but as much fun as they had it wasn't possible, she hadn't thought about it in long time, but she was three months late.

"That's," Derek didn't get to finish as she covered his mouth with hers as she undid the restraints. Soon as he was free he wrapped his arms around her puling her down on him making her gasp out as he reached for her clit stroking it making her moan as she moved rocking against him, "I love you," he said helping her move faster before she pushed him back down.

Penelope smiled, he was still half strapped down, he couldn't move his legs, and she took advantage of that. She smiled down at him, she was surprised, she hadn't' thought she'd ever get the chance to be a mom, they'd tried in the last year, but nothing, it was the main reason she'd wanted to spice up their love life with the toys, but she want' going to stop now, they got her where she wanted to be, where they both wanted to be parents.

"Love you too," she said moving faster as he helped her keep her balance as she moved up and down until they were both close again, she leaned back just enough so she could undo the ankle straps, soon as she did he had her on her back kissing her as he started thrusting into her making her moan into his kisses.

Derek held her as he moved faster, he wanted to feel her go over first, he nipped at her neck as he moved faster until she was screaming out his name coming apart in his arms.

He groaned before following her over thrusting two more times before he came inside her as her name flooded out his mouth.

--------

Pen was cuddled up beside him few hours later with smile, "What you thinking?" she asked looking at him.

"That maybe over hearing what you say to JJ last year was not a bad thing," Derek said, "Took nine months, but we finally have what we wanted,"

"Six months, remember I don't know how far along I am," Pen said, "But it is at least two or three months," she said with smile, "I meant for you to hear what I wanted, I just didn't know how to tell you so I sorta got JJ to help me," she said with giggle.

"I so need to spank you more," Derek teased, "We can go soon, get you checked out, but right now we're going to get a shower and go eat something really cold, my mouth is on fire still," he said.

"Food then shower," Penelope said with smile, "I gotta get some more hot sauce," she said.

"Just no more making me eat it less I got something cold, you took the ice cream away," Derek said as they went to get something to eat.

**TBC**

**AN: Some internet cookies got to FreaKiki for figuring out my plan. Hope you enjoyed the chapter bc you were right all those hints were leading here. =)**


	9. Twizzlers and Chocolate Sauce

**Toys**

**Chapter 9**

**Twizzlers and Chocolate Sauce**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Sorry been a while I've been stumped on what to write hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Oh no you're not," Penelope squealed out trying to get away from Derek but he grabbed her, "NO," she yelled out knowing what was coming before he started tickling her.

"You just drowned me in ice water, your ass is getting it," Derek said.

"No I didn't our baby told me to do it," she said giggling.

"Our unborn child did not tell you to go out on the deck and dump a pitcher of ice water all over their dad," Derek said, "You are getting it this time," he said before he picked her up.

"Derek put me down now," She said but he wasn't listening as he carried her back outside and without warning he jumped into the deep end of the pool holding to her so she didn't get away as he did so.

Derek was smiling when he came up with her again, "That should cool your jets, baby girl," he said.

"You are so dead," Pen said getting free of his arms, "You are on my list," she added going towards the latter, but Derek stopped her pushing her up against the side of the pool claiming her mouth holding her hands against the wall so she couldn't move. He moved his knee between her legs pushing them apart before cupping both her hands in one of his still kissing her while he used the other one to work her into a frenzy by stroking her clit until she was moaning.

"You like that don't you baby girl," Derek said against her ear, "You going to play nice, or should I just take you here?" he asked.

"Tough choice," Pen said with a smile before she moved to kiss him but instead she went under the water swimming away from him, "Um no it's not," she said coming back up.

"You just wait, Princess, you're going to get it," Derek said before he got out of the pool. He had some planning to do, the last two weeks he'd been away except for the last three days, he'd gotten back home.

One week of all day seminars at the Phoenix branch, three out of the four days hadn't been that bad, but being over thousand and some miles from his baby girl, that had sucked. Then they caught a case while they were there on top of that, which took another week. Now Penelope was getting payback, but he was going to have his first, she'd tortured him with pictures everyday.

The entire two weeks, Penelope had sent him a picture each day. The first week had about done him in as it was. He was sitting in the seminar beside Hotch and Reid with Rossi right behind them. Pen had sent him text messages and pictures of her. The last two days he would have spanked her ass if she'd been there after that seminar he'd went and called her and they'd end up having phone sex.

She's sent him a picture of herself but she'd only had her birthday suit on both times and he'd about died right there wanting her. Then she'd sent a video to his computer via email and when he'd watched it he about came right then. He was getting his payback.

------

Pen laid down to take a nap that afternoon and Derek was in the kitchen looking around to see what he could find to get her back with. He wanted something food wise since they hadn't had a chance to get any new toys, and they were running out of ideas lately.

He'd looked online but he wasn't going near some of those things, and he sure as hell wasn't making a dildo out of his cock. Pen had said that before he'd left, and he'd refused to do it, she had him didn't need a fake look a like.

Derek opened the fridge and he found exactly what he was looking for, he went over to the cabinet that they kept the movie snacks in and he took out a pack of twizzlers. He took the chocolate sauce over to the sink finding a dish to put it in so he could heat it up after he let her sleep for little while so she wouldn't be too cranky if he woke her up.

The baby was keeping her awake at night, she couldn't sleep much at all, and she had done fine before when they had cases, but the baby was kicking like crazy at night and it was keeping her awake too, well the last two weeks, and he thought that they both missed him. He sat the stuff down before going to see if he couldn't find one more thing for his payback.

-------

Derek was sitting on the couch when Penelope came down stairs two hours later and he had his plan worked out. "Hey, you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yep, and now I am going to relax with my husband and cuddle on the couch," she said sitting down resting her head on his shoulder, "Now I could sleep like this forever," she said with a happy sigh before closing her eyes.

Derek put his arm around her letting it go up under her shirt making circles on her side, "I got a better idea, and we can both sleep afterwards," Derek said, "I got some chocolate sauce and twizzlers," he said wondering if she'd take the bait.

"Where?" Pen asked sitting up looking at him.

"For me to know and you to find out," Derek said with a grin.

"No you're going to tell me now," Pen said.

"Nope," Derek said before he got up, "You coming with me or going to sit there?" he asked.

"You are so mean," Pen said but she got up taking his hand before he led her towards the room where most their sex toys were at. After the really acquired moment when his mom walked into their bedroom and they'd put the sex swing in there for the time being. Fran had walked in there looking for Derek and she'd gotten the surprise of her life.

Derek unlocked the door and let Pen walk in the room and when she did he turned the lock back just in case one their friends showed up. Penelope was about to say something but Derek took hold of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head tossing it away, "You got too many clothes on, baby girl," he said kissing her neck running his hands over her arms.

"Are you going to get me all wet or just take me now?" Pen asked leaning back against his chest.

"Oh hell no, you are going to go over and sit down on the bed and I'm going to have some fun, but make sure you lay at the foot the bed," he said kissing the back of her neck moving his lips along her collarbone making her moan.

"What makes you think I…" Pen started but Derek spanked her ass making her whimper before turned around, "Now you do that few more times and I might just do as you ask," she said with a smile.

"See you are making this harder on yourself," Derek said.

"Only thing getting harder is that thick sexy cock of yours, now if you want me playing you're just going to have to do something about it," Penelope said.

"Oh I'm going to do something," Derek said reaching behind his and pulling out his phone, "Should I just not pay you back for this?" he asked showing her the pictures she'd sent to him, "That deserves a good spanking, but this one," he said, "It deserves more than a spanking," he replied before putting his phone on the table and he took her hand walking them to the bed and lifted her up laying her down.

------

Penelope lay back wondering what he was up to until she saw the bowl sitting on the chest at the end of their bed and the pack of twizzlers, "What are you up to?" she asked before Derek opened up the twizzlers taking one out.

"It's for me to know and you to find out soon," he said kissing her before he moved back taking the twizzlers and dipping it into the bowl of chocolate sauce just getting the tip of it covered before he moved back to her body using it as a paint brush as he drew on her breasts the chocolate sauce putting it everywhere but her nipples making her moan.

Derek leaned down kissing her as he got some more chocolate sauce and once he had it good and covered he made a path down her stomach and back up again. "What you planning on doing with that?" Pen asked when Derek sat back on his legs looking at her before he reached over taking out the camera.

"You remember that video you recorded of me, that blossom thing, remember how you claimed you lost the chip?" Derek asked, "You didn't lose it I swiped it," he said turning the camera on with a grin.

"Derek Michael Morgan," Penelope called out, but Derek moved.

"No, you're not getting this, not after last week," he said, "You baby girl got a part on here too," he said, "You behave Goddess and I won't use it against you, but misbehave and well you'll just see what happens," he replied.

"You are evil," Penelope said laying back, "You know I will find a way to get you back for this one," she said, "I don't know how yet, but I will," she replied.

Derek only smiled before he put the camera on the night stand before he started cleaning the chocolate sauce from her body. He moved his tongue up and down slowly makin sure it lasted; he was going to drag this out as long as he could before he went farther.

Penelope moaned out reaching up and holding his head to her as he pulled her nipple into his mouth sucking all the sauce clean from it making her gasp as he bit down pulling until she cried out arching up into him trying to find the extra friction she needed, but he was denying her that, "Derek please oh god, please," She begged.

Instead of giving her what she wanted he moved to her other breast doing the same thing as he pinched and rolled the other nipple keeping her moaning and whimpering as he cleaned her breast up before moving up towards her chest and neck.

Pen closed her eyes feeling his tongue run across the tops of her breast before he nipped and sucked the same spot sucking until he saw the small bruise forming and only then did he pull away, "You keep that up and I can't wear those low tops you like," she said before he claimed her mouth covering his body with hers and kissing her with all his love.

------

Derek pulled away taking the twizzlers he'd been using and ate half of it before giving her the other half, "Enjoy," he whispered before he reached over getting another one from the pack and brought the chocolate sauce over with him moving down to her lower body. Penelope watched as he moved down pushing her legs up and he covered the twizzlers in the sauce before letting it drip down onto her folds.

He smiled before he started licking the chocolate sauce away. Pen reached down holding him to her as he darted his tongue in and out of her folds only giving her clit a second of stimulation as he did so, "Handsome please, I need you," she moaned out wanting to feel more of him.

Derek took the twizzlers and coated it in the chocolate sauce again before running it along her inner thigh right up to her southern lips before he did the same to her other leg. He lifted her leg up licking all the sauce away avoiding her lips though living love bites all over her inner thigh making her squirm and moan his name as he did so.

Morgan couldn't stop smiling at the noises his baby girl was making he took the twizzlers he was holding running it up and down the outside of her lips coating her in the chocolate sauce before he let her leg down pushing them up again before he licked one side of her lips then the other one cleaning her up before he opened her folds up pulling her clit into his mouth sucking it until she screamed out arching out cumming around his mouth as he moved down drinking up what she was giving him.

Pen was trying to catch her breath when she felt the warmth of the sauce covering a part of her body again. She whimpered not sure how much more she could take as she opened her eyes looking at the wicked grin that was on Derek's face as he poured some of the chocolate sauce on her other breast.

"You trying to kill me here?" she asked.

"Never, but you look too hot to pass this up," Derek said pushing her breast together before he bent down burying his face between them licking at the trail of sauce going down between them.

Pen wanted to smile at what he'd created but she could only moan feeling his tongue lick over her breasts again. They'd been sensitive for the last month, but he knew how to turn that into pleasure and the flat surface of his tongue licking the sides of them up and down cleaning the sauce that was all over her breast felt good.

-----

Derek groaned feeling Pen's nails sink into his back, he'd cleaned her breasts up and moved down pouring the rest of the sauce all over her mound after she'd came again. He'd dumped the bowl letting it flow out all over her lower body letting it run all over as he tried to catch it, but he knew he'd be changing the bed sheets later.

"Derek, I need you now," she moaned grabbing to the foot board holding on as he push his tongue inside her again as he continued cleaning her. He'd abandoned the twizzlers and just started using his tongue instead.

Morgan completely ignored her again not giving in to what she wanted as he licked from top to bottom on her inner folds cleaning all the sauce that had ran inside of her until he was sure he had it all. Pen whimpered as he gently bit down sucking at her lip marking her again as she squirmed.

"That's it I can't take it," Penelope said grabbing hold of Derek before she used her strength to roll them so he was on the bottom and she sunk down on him pinning his hands to the bed as she kissed him hard as she started moving up and down on him.

Derek grinned pulling his hands free holding her steady few minutes later as she moved up and down on him, he knew she was needing a good release, those three he'd given her had been small compared to what she was craving. "Come on you can do better than that," he said holding her hips thrusting up into her making her cry out at the pleasure that went through her when he did.

"Fuck, Derek," she moaned covering his hands with hers bring them up to her breasts. He sat groaned when she slammed back down on him; he squeezed her breasts just the way she liked it moaning when she rolled her hips.

Derek took hold of her and rolled them back over and in two short seconds he pulled out brought her legs up to his shoulders and thrust back into her covering her mouth with his as he thrusted back into her.

Penelope whimpered feeling him completely inside her now stretching her as he continued moving in and out of her. She held him to her when she pulled away for air rolling her head to the side giving him better access to her neck and he bite down sucking on the skin there pounding into her until they both came their names flooding out the others mouth as he filled her and she milked him back clenching around him.

Derek rolled on his side bring her with him so he didn't crush her when he collapsed, "Damn, Penelope," he moaned before kissing her again.

"Me you and that damn chocolate sauce," she said, "We are so doomed when the babies born," Pen said.

"Why would you say that?" Derek asked sitting up.

"I cannot be quiet, it's like a rule or something you pounding in me I'm going to be screaming your name, well with a baby it will wake up," Pen said.

"Baby girl would you relax, you keep naming stuff that is normal to be worried about and I can always do this so you won't scream," Derek said before he kissed her laying her back down before he started moving his hand up her arm.

"You are going to spoil me even more," Penelope said, "We need to get showered before I stick to you in some painful places," she said.

"I'll be in there in a minute," Derek said with a smile.

"You better not have recorded that, or you'll be sleeping in the nursery," Penelope said.

"What you talking about Pen?" Derek asked with a straight face.

"DEREK," She yelled out going after him.

"You told me to do it," he said taking off towards their bathroom, she'd told him to record them having sex, but she didn't want to know about it so she'd act natural and he'd recorded.

"You could have gave me some warning," Pen said following him, "You are dead meat," she said before Derek wrapped his arms around her from behind pulling her against him kissing her neck.

"And you are my Goddess," he said.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope the long wait was worth it. I got the idea from a reviewer and also the episode in season two with the silent move. Derek and Pen were eating twizzlers, I just added to that and changed it up some hehehehe**


	10. Chocolate Shape

**Toys**

**Chapter 10**

**Chocolate Shape**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"While we're here I have to find something to get Derek back," Pen said going into Spencer's with JJ and Emily. They'd been at the mall most of the morning shopping and having a girl's day out.

"You need something better, something that would really get him back," JJ said, "Because chocolate sauce and twizzlers, that's just torture," she said.

"Especially when you can't get to him," Emily said.

"I could, I just didn't, had to see what he was going to do, and he had my three favorite things, chocolate sauce, twizzlers, and himself, I wasn't going anywhere," Pen said, "But I do need something really good," she said as they walked into the adult store.

"Hey ladies, you three back for something to get your guys with?" the woman asked with a smile.

"She needs something really good to get Derek back," JJ said.

"Last toy?" the woman asked.

"Chocolate sauce and twizzlers," Pen said, "I want something like good, but Derek's picky," she said.

"I know just the thing, it's not here, but you know that store that's near the building you work in, it sales chocolate, it also makes it by request," she said, "They also make special requests on making the chocolate into items, like they do at Easter with the bunnies, just tell them what you'd like and then depending on how many you like they can make them in half hour to a day depending on the order," she said.

"Thank you, I think I know exactly what to get," Pen said with a huge grin, "You two need anything?" she asked looking at JJ and Emily.

"We're going to look," JJ said.

"Okay, I'm going to make a quick call and I'll be back," Pen said before she went back out to the open mall area.

----------

Derek was half asleep on the couch when the phone rang, he'd gotten back the night before at three in the morning after the three day yearly psych evaluation and everything, he'd gotten stuck in D.C. for an extra day after the two days of yearly hell. It was usually there, but this year they had to go to Washington D.C. for it.

He grabbed the phone answering it knowing who it would be, "Hey baby girl, you know leaving me in the bed sleeping is not a good idea," Derek said with a smile, "Where you at?" he asked.

Pen smiled she'd known he was tired and didn't want to wake him, "Morning hot stuff, I see you found your way out of the bed," she said, "I need was going to ask you something," she said, "But I think I'm going to just surprise you now," she said.

"Penelope, you dare hang up this phone after you left our bed and I didn't get to see you this morning I will spank you," Derek said with a grin.

"Now, handsome, spanking always leads to multiple orgasms especially if you're inside me, thrusting that wonderful cock of yours into me," Penelope said she knew she was going to affect him.

"Woman, don't you start this now, you know I'll come find you, I might not know how to hack, but I can find you on that cell phone of yours, and the last three days away from you, and that torture phone sex, not being able to actually touch you," Derek said, "I already got plans for you, that will leave us both spent," he said.

"What you got planned hot stuff, that devilish tongue on my clit, or nipples?" She asked, "I can just imagine it now, me crying out for you," she said, "Derek, oh god yes, that's it," she said just low enough for him to hear it and she was smiling like crazy.

"That's it, when you get in this house you are getting it, now I have to go, because if I don't, I will come find you now, and you will find out what it's like to have sex at a mall," Derek said.

"Come get me but I won't be at the mall, I'm going to the chocolate place near our work place," Pen said, "By hot stuff, and I'm already dripping wet for you, I already have our next toy in mind, and you will be punished, Derek Michael Morgan, and I'm thinking that you better not even think about using your hand either," she said.

Derek was about to say something back, but she said bye love yah before he could get it out, "Love you too, and you will get it, baby girl," he said before hanging up the phone.

"Are you trying to kill Morgan?" Emily asked, "I mean Pen you are here, and we've been gone for three days," she said.

"Nope, but he's getting his payback, I'll stop before I kill him, now if you two have what you like we're going to that chocolate place, and I'm getting me a lightening rod chocolate shaped cock, that will get him back," she said.

"What's a lightening rod?" JJ asked.

"Oh that's what my Chocolate god of thunder has, a lightening rod," Pen said before they left the mall with JJ and Emily both having red faces at their friend's comment.

------

Penelope walked into her office the next morning with a smile on her face, she couldn't wait till lunch time because she had the best thing to get Derek back, and he wouldn't be able to do anything with everybody around.

She'd given him some relief the day before, however, she had held out on sex, she wanted her husband on edge, but she had given him some relief, but not what he'd wanted, and needed. She had stashed her lunch bag in the fridge already, and it held a special surprise for her handsome chocolate god when lunch time came around. It was four hours, but she knew when it happened that Derek was going to be dying after what she had.

Derek was trying to figure out what Pen had, especially after he checked their toy collection and nothing was there new. He'd even checked the fridge, and other places, but nothing. He had given up on whatever it was; she probably didn't have it yet because he couldn't find it.

"Hey, JJ what did you three get yesterday at the chocolate place?" Derek asked her.

"I don't know," JJ said with a smile, because she knew what her best friend had gotten but she wasn't telling him that.

"JJ come on here, you have to give me some kind of hint she's torturing me," Derek said.

"Well you shouldn't have thought that chocolate sauce and twizzlers would go unpunished," JJ said before she walked off going to her office.

---------

It was one when Penelope took her lunch break, but instead of going outside she went and sat at the table in the break room area and started eating her lunch she knew that Derek would come looking. She wanted to eat the rest her food first, and she knew that he was in a briefing with Hotch and the director about something.

JJ and Reid came into the room next sitting down with their own lunch, "Okay why is Derek asking what you got yesterday?" Reid asked, "He's been trying to get Em to spill all morning," he said.

"I don't know," Pen said with a smile, "I didn't do anything I just got myself a box of chocolates," she said with an innocent look.

"Penelope Morgan, don't you play innocent with me, you are far from that," Reid said.

"Ha, I resent that, I am innocent," Pen said.

"He's right, you haven't been innocent since you married Derek, probably even before that," JJ said, "Plus you went and got a chocolate in the shape of your husbands cock, you are not innocent," she said.

"You what?" Reid asked.

"What can I say, but that Derek is getting his payback," Pen said with a smile before they all started eating their lunch.

Derek, Hotch, Rossi and Emily walked in the break area fifteen minutes later all talking about something to do with the meeting that they'd just come from, except for Emily who'd gotten back from getting something to eat down stairs.

Pen looked at Derek before he gave he a quick kiss then went to the fridge to get his lunch, "You going to tell me what you got now or tonight?" Derek asked getting one the waters from the fridge.

"Nope," Pen said before taking something out her lunch bag and setting it on the napkin in front of her, "You'll just have to find out, hot stuff," she said unwrapping the foil from the chocolate shaped cock and it was the same moment that Derek turned around.

Everybody else was talking not noticing what was going on, but Derek didn't say a word when he saw what his wife had. He swallowed hard seeing the huge piece of chocolate, "Baby girl," he said before she stuck the chocolate shaped cock into her mouth, and Derek knew who she'd had it made from, his.

Pen smiled closing her mouth around the candy clone of her husband's cock sucking on just the head first. She swirled her tongue around it sucking and she heard Derek let a moan slip out his mouth, but she wasn't stopping. She always knew how to get him going, and he was wearing jeans, so she could clearly see what was happening to him.

"Derek," Hotch said trying to get his attention, not noticing yet what had Derek's attention.

Pen pulled the chocolate cock out her mouth licking her lips smiling at her husband before she went back to the torture this time only using the tip of her tongue to lick the underside of the head. She could hear Hotch still trying to get Derek's attention, but it was no use.

"Morgan," Hotch said, still no reaction so he looked at what Derek was watching and he was shocked, "Oh my god," was the first words out his mouth.

Pen smiled before taking the head back into her mouth and sucking making a moaning sound as she did so, she'd heard her boss' "oh my god" but she was torturing Derek, she wasn't going to stop yet.

Derek let out another moan watch as his wife treated the chocolate cock like she would his and he was hard as hell hearing her moan. He'd forgotten where he was at which was a bad thing since his jeans were clearly showing his reaction to what his wife was doing.

Pen looked up at Derek making eye contact as she continued sucking on the cock shaped chocolate whimpering as she saw his lust filled eyes, she knew she was going to get it good for this one, but she didn't care.

"Penelope Morgan," Hotch said looking between husband and wife, "I suggest you take this to your office," he said before he left the break room with his face as red as the shirt that Penelope was wearing.

"Yes dear god do," Rossi said, but neither husband nor wife was listening. He went up beside Derek and got in front of his view, "Did you hear me?" he asked blocking Derek's view and causing him to be pulled out of his daze.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked forgetting where he was at.

"I am here because we are at work, and apparently you two are having some kind of payback, so I suggest that you go to her office now, before Straus ends up down here and sees this," Rossi said.

Derek shook his head and grabbed his lunch before he walked over to the table and took hold of the piece of chocolate that Pen had in her mouth pulling it out and away from her, "You are getting your ass spanked," he said before he added, "Your office five minutes," before he let her have the candy back walking off the best he could with a hard on.

JJ and Emily were trying not to laugh at Derek and Reid as well who had a beat red face, because he'd just seen it too.

"You should never ever do that again in front of people," Reid said before he walked out of the break room.

"Damn Pen, I think you really got Derek this time," JJ said before she left as well going after her fiancé.

"I'm glad I never had you as my wife, I would have died a long time ago," Rossi said, "That was just cruel," he added before he left leaving Pen there, because Emily had left right after JJ and Reid had not even making a comment.

-------------

Pen walked up to her office wondering what Derek had planned for her, she was shocked that Rossi had told them to take it to her office, after the last time they'd had sex at the office. They'd used his office couch and he'd only known because of the stain that was left.

Derek was standing beside the door when Penelope walked in and he watched her walk over the her desk and put her lunch bag down, "You are getting it good," Derek said closing the door and locking it before he walked over to her turned her around and pulled her against him attacking her mouth.

Pen moaned out when he pulled her against his body and kissed her. She'd been expecting him to play hard to get, but he wasn't, "No paying me back?" Pen asked when he pulled out the kiss.

"Yes I am," Derek said, "Where's the chocolate at?" he asked.

"Lunch bag," Pen said before Derek opened the bag up and took the chocolate out.

"You baby girl are getting it," he said moving his hand down her back and to her bottom before he spanked her making her moan out as he brought the chocolate cock up to her mouth, "Suck," he said putting it to her lips, "Show me what you'd do to me," he whispered against her ear.

Pen took the head into her mouth sucking like she had before and she took hold of it when Derek let go and he watched her have her fun. She watched him as she sucked and licked at the candy making moaning sound as she did.

"You like that don't you," Derek said kissing her neck moving his hands to her waist before taking hold of her pants and pulling them down as he knelt in front of her, and without warning he pulled her against his mouth and pulled her clit into his mouth making her cry out as he sucked hard making her gasp and arch into his mouth as he held her to him, "Don't you stop, baby girl, I said suck, you didn't stop down there, don't you do that now," he said.

Pen took the chocolate cock out her mouth knowing if she didn't she'd drop it the way that Derek was licking and sucking now, "I can't," she whimpered as he pulled on her clit with his teeth as his tongue licked it over, "So close," she moaned before Derek pulled away, "No," she said when he completely pulled away from her.

"You're being bad girl, I said suck, I mean you bought it, now use it," he said, "Or I'll use it," he said.

Pen smiled at that idea, "Go ahead," She said.

"Nope, you are going to use it," Derek said before he went over to the couch in her office, which had been in Dave's till they'd had their little fun, he'd given it to her after that.

-------

Penelope walked over to the couch after and straddled Derek's lap as she had her fun sticking the chocolate back into her mouth using it as she would his cock pushing it into her mouth as far as it would go swallowing around it as if it were him.

Derek watched her before he removed her shirt, unbuttoning it and undoing her bra letting her breast free before he started sucking on one her nipples as she whimpered.

"Derek," She moaned taking the candy from her mouth and arching into his mouth. His hands moved down holding her against his erection as he thrust up, his jeans were the only thing keeping them from being one. Pen held him to her as he sucked on her other nipple biting down making her cry out as he thrust up again, "Oh god," she was so close and with another upward thrust she lost it, and he wasn't even inside her.

Derek got up holding her in his arms moving over to the side of the couch and he put her over the arm rest before taking the chocolate shaped cock from her putting it back on the desk before going back to her. He'd taken his jeans off before coming back over to her and he tested to make sure she was good and went before he pulled her against him and thrusted into her using the couch arm rest as support.

"Oh god," Pen cried out gripping the couch cushion as he slammed into her making her scream his name feeling him hit against the neck of her womb, "Derek," she bit down on her lip, with a moan closing her eyes as she felt her climax coming as he continued thrusting.

Derek leaned down nipping at her neck just at the right spot knowing it would help in sending her over, it did, two thrusts more, and they were going over the edge together.

------

Pen was cuddled up against Derek on her office couch with her head resting on his chest. "You are naughty, princess, and I will find a way to get you back for that," he said taking the chocolate shaped cock he'd gotten off the desk and running it across her breasts, "I always find a way," he said running the now melting chocolate over her chest.

"Derek Morgan you dare repeat last week and I will," she started but he wasn't listening and he cleaned all the chocolate off her breasts before sliding it back in her mouth.

"Suck it for me, baby girl," he said with a smile before she did, "Watching you do this, is hot," he said, "Just thinking that this is me," Derek whispered, "Just wait till tonight, I will get to really have some fun," he replied cupping her breast and running his thumb over the nipple.

Pen whimpered before she took the chocolate shaped cock out her mouth with a smile, "Too bad it's like five hours from now," she said before she got up off the couch, "Guess you'll just have to wait, hot stuff," she said with a grin, "Now, you better get back to work," she said.

Derek got up about to kiss her put Pen but her hand up at his chest, "Pen," he said.

"No you start kissing me again then I won't be ale to stop, now go handsome, we can finish tonight," she said.

"Evil vixen," Derek said stealing a kiss before he got dressed and left the office.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed and this came from a reviewer and friend thanks for the idea. **


	11. Clamps

**Toys**

**Chapter 11**

**Clamps 1**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope was sitting on the bed trying to finish getting dressed for work when Derek walked in the room. She looked up at her husband who was completely naked and she swallowed. Even after they'd been married this long he still got to her. He knew it too, and she knew sometimes like now he did it on purpose.

"Hey, baby girl," Derek said with a smile before walking over to her, she'd gotten her pants on and shoes, but she was without a shirt.

"Whatever you are thinking about I suggest you stop now," Penelope said, "Because we have to be at the office in an hour," she said, but Derek came over to her.

"I called Hotch, told him we'd be little late, but I found out our boss called in for the same reason," Derek said, "We got two hours baby girl," he said before kissing her, "And you got payback coming for last week too," he added moving his hands to her breasts pinching her nipples and puling just the way she liked, "We both know you love when I do this," he said.

"Derek," Pen moaned trying to resist, but he was right, when it came to the things he could do to her breasts she was always gone the second he touched them. It was the one weakness, besides having Derek himself in front of her completely naked, or when his mouth got to doing things to her sex, then she was gone.

"Saying my name's going to do nothing but get me more turned on," Derek said pushing her back on the bed, "You love when I torture you like this," he said bending down and pulling one her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it making her cry out in pleasure. She held him to her not wanting him to stop as he moved his hands over her growing belly, two more months had they'd have their baby at home, and their sex life wasn't going to stop, she'd told him, they'd find a way.

"Oh god," she knew if he kept it up then it was going to be the death of her, after all he was completely naked, straddling her waist and his mouth was attached to her nipple.

"You love that don't you," Derek said kissing the tops of her breasts on both sides until he left little marks, "You taste so damn good," he said sucking piece of skin into his mouth nipping and biting making her whimper.

"Derek, you keep this up and I won't be able to wear my new top," she said.

"There are other days," he commented pulling away with a smile looking at the love bite that was forming.

Penelope moaned, she was so close to that edge, "Derek please, so close," she whimpered.

"We gotta go, but…" Derek said and Pen tried to grab him, but he moved quick and was off the bed, "We only had extra half hour, and I need to get breakfast since you slept in," he said with a wicked smile before going to his closet pulling out a red button up shirt and pair of black pants.

"Derek Michael Morgan," Penelope said, "You get me all fired up and then you just leave me here?" she asked with a glare getting up, "You just wait and see what happens to you," she said grabbing her shirt after putting one under it to cover up the hickey's he'd left all over her breasts, couldn't have those showing.

"You know you'll be begging for it later, princess," Derek said getting his pants on.

The team was in the briefing room when Derek got up there, Penelope had went to her office not even bothering with a goodbye kiss, instead she'd glared at him. "Sorry, somebody got up on the wrong side the bed," he said.

"Before or after you tortured her with something?" Hotch asked, "Because if she's grouchy all day because of you, you'll be the one stuck at your desk all day," he said.

"It's not my fault, she begged to sleep in, and I thought you were going to be late?" Derek asked.

"Jack's doctor's appointment is not me teasing my wife till she's about to kill me when I leave her high and dry," he said.

"You are going to get something hurt yet if you keep teasing her like that," Rossi said, "I tried it once, man she threatened to cut my balls off," he said.

"I did not threatened to do no suck thing," Emily said, "However torturing a girl for an hour and never letting her off, now that will get you hurt, David Rossi," she said.

"Good thing I am a genius or I'd be dying nightly," Reid said.

"Kid you don't gotta be a genius to know that teasing a woman will come in handy," Derek said, "Certain spots and she's putty in your hand then a fire devil till you finish, best thing in the world," he said.

"You dare put anything in Spence's mind about sex, Derek Morgan and I'll make sure your wife doesn't have sex with you for week," JJ said.

"Ha, you did that last time and she caved after an hour," Derek said, "She just told you she didn't, but Jayje she caved and started begging me," he said with a smile.

"You know what, I should smack you good," Penelope said standing at the door, "You just wait Derek till you're wanting to have sex, see who caves this time," she said before going to sit down beside Emily, which was on the opposite side the table of Derek.

"Okay we gotta get some work done," Hotch said with a smile, "You two can fight later," he added.

After the briefing they went to their desks or offices and Derek went after his Goddess, "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean it princess come on," he pleaded, but she slammed the door on his face, "Fine you can be hardheaded all you want Penelope Morgan, but I will have you tonight," he said before walking off.

"No you won't," Pen said sitting down in her chair getting ready to boot her computers up when she got a text, she knew it was from Derek, but she still looked and gasped at it.

Derek smiled sitting down at his desk thinking about the texted he'd sent, 'cum for me baby girl.' He was wondering if he was going to get a response to it. He went to work on the case files he had to finish while waiting on her response he'd already planned out today. She just had to take the bait and then it would be on, and he was going to win after all she was getting payback for that chocolate candy dildo.

"Why don't you come up here and do it then," Penelope texted back with a smile.

"I'm going to lick those tits yours first," Derek sent back before putting his phone back down.

The rest the morning was spent with Derek texting things he was going to do to his wife, and she kept saying why don't you come up her and do it then. By lunch time Pen had finally changed the message to hot stuff stop talking and do something now.

Derek was still smiling when he got to her office door going in instead of knocking, "I'm here what you going to do about it now?" Derek asked but nobody was in the office he took out his phone when it started vibrating and read the message.

'Did you really think I'd be there after you did that to me all morning, handsome,' Pen had texted.

"You're getting it when I get hold you," Derek said before he texted, 'you're going to be soaking wet when I'm done with that pussy yours,'

"What's he saying now I'm sorry again?" JJ asked sitting down at the table in the café that Pen, Em, and she were at eating with Haley for lunch.

"No, he stopped with sorry long time ago," Pen said, "Been texting what he's going to do to me, when we get home, each body part," she said.

"Give it here," Haley said grabbing Penelope's phone, "You should text him back now and say something that would get him fired up," she said seeing the text.

"You are a bad girl, Haley Hotchner," Pen said, "But that's not a bad idea," she said.

"I got it," JJ said, "No new toys, you losing your game," she said taking the phone from Haley and texting it adding the normal nickname that Pen would.

"HEY," Pen called out taking her phone looking at the message, "oh my god you didn't," she said.

Derek walked in the café already knowing she was there with the girls like every Monday. He got the text before he spotted the table and grinned, 'no new toys, damn handsome you losing your game, you want me all wet better start upping the game,'

Pen was talking to JJ when Derek came up behind her pulled her head back slightly and he kissed her letting his hands move down and cupped her breasts giving them a squeeze and pinching her nipples through the shirt she had on not giving a damn who saw him, "Derek," Haley called out with a shocked look on her face, she'd never thought he'd do that.

"I'm not losing anything, JJ, I know you sent that message," Derek said, "And baby girl," he said nipping her neck before he whispered in her ear, "Bathroom now and I'll have you all wet begging me," he said.

"I don't think so," Haley said, "You aren't going anywhere, he left you this morning," she said.

"Yeah, Spence ever did that he'd be getting massive payback," JJ said.

"Rossi would be tied to the bed," Emily said.

"What you going to do Goddess, listen to them, or get what you want?" Derek asked, "That pussy yours licked till you're about to cum?" he asked.

"Don't trust him, P," Em said.

"You three butt out, if my wife wants…" Derek started till Pen reached behind her grabbing him through his pants, but he just put his arms around her letting her have fun, she couldn't get him off like she was trying, he'd made sure of that with a cock ring, didn't want to cum till he had her going over too.

"Sorry hot stuff," Pen said, "I'm going to…" She started to say but before she could finish he moved his hands along her sides and she was done being told not to, she grabbed his hands and got up as fast as she could pulling him to the bathroom ignoring the others comments.

Derek locked the door pushing her against it and kissed her until she was moaning pulling him as close as she could.

"You dare leave me like this morning and I'll spank your ass with the paddle we got," she said.

"I'm not leaving you like this morning," Derek said getting on his knees pulling her pants down and her panties and he went straight for her clit pulling it into his mouth sucking on it and licking all the juices she already had, "Damn you taste good," he said sucking her clit until she cried out arching into him, but she wasn't there yet.

"Derek," She whimpered before his mouth moved back thrusting his tongue into her opening making her scream out holding him to her as he fucked her with his tongue until she was gasping for breath about to explode, "I'm so close," she moaned, "Please, need you so bad," she said.

Derek smiled licking all the way up to her clit again, but he didn't suck on it this time knowing that was what she needed to finish instead he stood up pulling her pants and panties up giving her a kiss, "You're all wet, goddess," he said, "But not wet enough yet," he said picking her up and carrying her to the back bathroom stall.

"Derek," she moaned hanging onto him, thinking he was going to finish but instead he sat her on her feet gave her a steamy kiss and he walked away, "Derek you walk out of here and you're dead," she said.

"Love you too, baby girl," Derek said with a smile unlocking the door and leaving the bathroom.

"DEREK," she yelled after him, but the door shut drowning out her cries, "That's it," she said trying to stand up, but he'd left her so blissed out she couldn't walk yet, she sat back down on the toilet seat getting her phone out and texting him, "You swore you wouldn't leave me like this morning,"

Derek got his lunch before texting back, "Didn't I sucked those beautiful breasts yours till you about came, and I'm not done yet," he said going over to the table with the woman, "see you later," he said, "Oh and she might be few," he added with a grin before he walked out.

It was six that night when Derek got home, Penelope had gotten a ride with JJ since she was still mad at him for leaving her not once, not twice, but four times. He'd tricked her twice more, and the last time had been in the truck when they were about to leave, and JJ had walked past when he'd told her she wasn't cumming yet. She'd saw JJ and she got her purse and got out the truck. He'd laughed thinking she was joking, but when he saw the smile on JJ's face he knew that his wife had bailed on him.

"I can't believe he did it four times," Derek heard somebody say from the kitchen and he walked in there seeing JJ sitting in there.

"Jayje, he's killing me, I mean four times, I was so damn hot and bothered," Pen groaned, "I'm about to die," she added.

JJ saw Derek and she hide her smile so that Pen wouldn't see it, she already knew what Derek had planned, because he'd told her to take Pen home, she just didn't know why till he'd told her and she had about slapped him for telling her what he had.

Derek walked over and picked Penelope up, "JJ thanks," he said, "Come on baby girl, you want that release, you don't gotta beg any more," he said before carrying her upstairs and she didn't protest because he kissed her another weakness she had.

JJ showed herself out grabbing her bag, she didn't want to hear them or be there when he started on the second half of his plan. That was when she'd about hit him upside the head for telling her.

"Derek," Pen moaned while he kissed her.

"Face the headboard and get on your knees," he said kissing her once they had their clothes off.

Penelope forgot about all that he'd done wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, "In a minute," she said pulling him against her body, resting her head on his chest, "I love you, and I'm sorry for bailing," she said.

"I love you too, and I knew you would," Derek said, "That's why I told JJ to be down there, didn't need you walking off threatening to get cab or something," he said kissing her neck.

"No toy this week?" she asked.

"I got one, just you gotta get on the bed first," he replied running his hands down her bare back using the tips of his fingers to draw circles.

"That feels good," She moaned before puling away kissing him before going to the bed getting on her knees and gripping the head board like he'd said.

Derek grabbed something out the dresser drawer going back to the bed and he took her hands putting the cuffs on her wrists before adding the extension so they'd hook to the bar above the bed, "two words, baby girl," Derek said running his hands down her back before spanking her ass, "Nipple," he said before sucking one into his mouth making her moan, "Clamps," he added before opening his hand and they dangled down.

Pen looked at him wondering what he had in mind before he got on the bed moving up and he spread her legs farther before pulled her down so she was sitting on his chest.

"This might sting a little," he said reaching up and putting the nipple clamps on her.

"Shit," Pen yelled at the pain that went through her at first, but at the same time Derek started rubbing her back until she whimpered. The nipple clams had chain hanging down in the middle and it had a weight hanging down.

Derek smiled before lifting her up and moving down till she was even with his face, "Get on your knees," he said and once she did he pulled her down some more. Her hands were straight up and the chain was hanging down so he could reach it, but what made her yell out was when he licked from bottom to top pulling her clit into his mouth and he sucked on it until he knew she was going to cum and he reached up pulling on the weighted chain and she screamed out his name moving against his tongue as she came slumping forwards.

Derek took hold of her bottom knowing she loved being spanked, but instead he gripped her moving her onto his mouth more, "Oh god," she moaned feeling his tongue against her clit.

Derek spanked her making her move again and when she did he gently too her clit into his mouth biting down before he pulled on it and the chain hooked to her nipples and she started moving again as the fire he'd been invoking all day started to build again.

"You love that don't you?" he asked lifting her up just a little before he leaned up some thrusting his tongue into her opening.

Pen moaned trying to lean forward, but she couldn't, her hands were secure and every time she leaned forward she'd go right back when he pulled on the chain.

"Derek," she moaned again moving up and down on his tongue setting her on pace.

Derek let his hand go up to the chain pulling again while the other one ran up her leg, as he felt her clenching around his tongue, one more thrust down and she'd explode, and she did, screaming out as he pulled the chain making the ache inside her turn into an explosion. He drank up the juices flowing from using his thumbs to hold her lips open as he licked her clean.

"So damn good," he moaned, "But I'm not done yet," he said reaching up and unhooking the wait from the chain before he reached grapping the bottle of water that was on the night stand and he got up so he was on his knees in front of her kissing her before pouring the ice water down over her breasts letting her sit down on his lap, but he didn't Uncuff her or take the nipple clamps off instead he used them too pulling on the chain making her moan.

"Please," she moaned feeling the water run over her over heated body.

Derek moved back down like before then poured more the water on her and it flowed down to her mound and he pulled her down sucking her clit into his mouth again helping her as she rode his face this time. He grinned around her hearing her moans and whimpers as she slammed down on his mouth.

"Fuck yes," Derek growled out grabbing hodl of her hips and stilling her before he pushed his tongue back inside her making her cry out again.

Pen couldn't stop moaning feeling the pleasure going through her, and then he pulled on the chain again harder this time till she came exploding in his mouth before she went forward passing out from the pain and pleasure coursing through her body, but it was the good pain, and she whimpered before she slipped over into pleasureville.

Derek grinned before taking the nipple clams off, he didn't want to hurt her with them, and he heard her whimper, but she was gone for now, he'd have to finish when she woke back up. He couldn't help but smile, it had been months since he'd gotten her to pass out like this.

Penelope woke up sitting on Derek's erection, and she could tell he'd taking the cock ring off, "Sleepyhead," he said kissing her, "You've been out for like half hour," he said running his hands over her back, "You ready to finish?" he asked.

She nodded but leaned against him, however she was still handcuffed to the bar and when she leaned closer Derek ran his hand up her sides to her breasts massaging the sides, "Feels so good," she moaned.

"You feel good around me," Morgan said kissing her neck running the back of his hand over her breasts, before he pulled on the nipple clamps he'd put back on her before she'd woken up.

"Derek," she moaned moving against him before she realized that he really was buried inside her.

"You keep saying my name, but so far haven't moved," he said pulling on the chain again which got her moving this time and kissed her when she pulled back some, "Ride me, I know you want to," he said rubbing her sides, "I love you, Pen."

Pen smiled at him kissing him before pulling back, "Uncuff me and I will," she said.

Derek got the key and did as she asked rubbing her wrists when they were free, kissing them both, "Better?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied taking hold of the head board behind him before she started moving up and down kissing him as she did so. His hands guiding her into the right pace till he was moving with her holding her hips as he thrust up into her making her moan, "Damn," she moaned out feeling him pulling on the chain before she exploded around him, two more thrusts and he went over with her.

He picked her up and without pulling out laid her down on the bed and started thrusting into her until he couldn't move sending her over into another orgasm as she gripped his shoulders crying out feeling as he fill her with everything he could. "Derek,"

Derek moaned kissing her, "Love you," he said before rolling off her.

"I think we're going again soon as you recover," she said snuggling up into his side.

"Five minutes," Derek said kissing her taking the nipple clamps off kissing both her breasts before snuggling up.

**TBC **

**AN: Thanks for being patient had crazy week with exams and all. Hopefully next weeks will be Tuesday. **


	12. Die

**Toys**

**Chapter 12**

**Die**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

**AN2: Okay this is the next to last chapter of this story. This is the last toy in the series next chapter is baby Morgan's arrival. I've enjoyed all of your ideas and reviews. I got other stories so I can always use the ideas in those if you sent them. **

"What are you two doing this weekend?" JJ asked, "You got week till the baby's due," she added.

"Sitting around the house and watching movies, and I got something for Derek too," Pen said, "I'm bored around the house so I got something I really thought we could use," she said with smile.

"Do I want to know what this is?" Reid asked, "Because you always…"

"It's a dice set minus one," Pen said, "I got the die and it's got six different things that I can do, but it's a kiss one," she said, "It's got Chest, Legs, Surprise, Back, Arms, Face,"

"Oh one those," JJ said, "I've been wanting to try one those," she said, "You'll have to tell me afterwards how it goes," she said.

"I will," Pen said with smile looking at Reid who was shaking his head, "Don't worry, you can always be the one that's doing the cuffing," she teased.

"One these days I'll find a way to get you back," Reid said, "Keep it up and you'll end up with two kids and sex life will be gone," he said before walking off.

"Spencer Reid take that back," Penelope shouted, "Or you'll be the one finding you don't exist," she said.

"He's sorry," JJ said, "He's just cranky, please don't…"

"I want for you Jayje, but he better apologize too, because if not then I see a whole series of role playing games maybe, and we still got all those toys too, Derek found a stool where I sit down and well got no clothes on and he's under it," she said.

"Pen, I love you like a sister, but some things I just don't want to know either," JJ said, before she left Penelope's office, "Derek you better keep an eye on her, she's talking about things to do to all of us again if you two get twins and we said you would," she said.

"I know, I'm at the top of that list, I get diaper duty every night until our kids are out of diapers," Derek said, "Hell I wouldn't mind that if I get two of our kids," he said with a smile at JJ, "Three would be wonderful," he added.

"Derek you two have three and you will be dead," JJ said before she left the office.

"Oh you are getting it, I told you to stop and I meant it," Pen said with a smile before he kissed her.

"Come on baby girl, we better get you home," Derek said, "Just think another week and we'll be having our little one," he said.

"Yep, but first I got your pay back tonight and after we eat you my handsome devil are getting it good," she said wrapping her hands around his neck and giving him a kiss the best she could at nine months along.

After dinner that Derek made them they went and sat on the couch for little while just flipping through channels not really paying attention to what was on. They were too busy making out to care what was going on, on the television screen. Derek smiled pulling away for air, "So what's that surprise you got me?" he asked.

"Come with me and you shall find out," Pen said getting up and taking his hand, "It requires the hand cuffs too, so you best bring them," She said before going to their toy room, which was also being used for all the baby stuff they hadn't put up yet.

"So I am trying to figure what you got up your sleeve," Derek said when they got down stairs, and he didn't see anything in her hands that was large enough to be seen.

"Sit down and you'll find out," she said taking his handcuffs and when he sat down on the weight bench that was in the middle the room and she cuffed his hands to the weights so he couldn't go anywhere after she told him to strip.

"You just want to take advantage of me," Derek said with a smile, but he obeyed her sitting down once he had his clothes off, "I see no toy and…" he started until she took something out of her shirt pocket, "You are playing with a die?" he asked.

"Special die, my love, this one has six different parts I have to kiss, with five being places and the sixth being a surprise that only I know," Pen said, "Now let's see what is next," she said with a smile before leaning closer, "So what's it going to be first, hot stuff?" She asked before running her hand down his arm to where his hands were secure. She knew the spots that he would be ticklish at, and a spot on his wrist if you worked it right was one of them.

"Pen," Derek said trying to move away, but he couldn't go anywhere, "Don't you dare," he warned.

"Think I'm going to listen to you, Derek, because I am the one in charge at the moment and I say, I will do as I dare," she said before straddling the bench facing him, "Let's see what I get to kiss first," she said with a smile before rolling the die on the bench eat.

Derek was hoping for the surprise one, he already was guessing what she had for that one; then again it was Penelope after all.

"Ah looks like I get to pick," Pen said, "Now where do I want to kiss you?" she asked with a smile before she stood up and went behind him standing so he couldn't see her and she thought for few seconds before leaning down and kissing his neck while running her hands over his chest the best she could with the weight bar in the way.

"Baby girl," Derek moaned when she started nipping at his neck, "Keep that up and I'll find a way to get you back," he said, but she didn't stop instead she kept going. Penelope moved to the back of his neck kissing him where she knew he was ticklish kissing him there before running her tongue along the same spot.

"I know you love that, sends shivers straight to that wonderful cock of yours," she said pulling away taking the die and rolling it on the bench again with a smile, "MM, Back it is," she said before doing as the die said and moving to where she could kiss his back, it was little hard, but she did it placing kisses all over his back nipping in some spots which got moans out of him.

"Penelope," he moaned arching backwards into her her lips as she left little nips and licks from his shoulders down.

"That's my name, handsome, but you can say it all you want, not going to change the fact I'm going to tease you," she said before moving her hand down his arm again and giving him a teasing massage before pulling away again.

Derek knew she wasn't lying she'd tease him all night long if she wanted to, he just hoped that he wasn't handcuffed the whole time, "Where next?" he asked as she rolled the die before it landed on Face, which gave her a wicked smile and without saying a word she started kissing him devouring his lips like she was thirsty and hadn't had water in days or weeks.

Pen moaned wrapping her arms around his neck running her hands over the back of his neck as she continued kissing him. Derek kissed her back with the same passion that was rolling off of her like steam. She whimpered pulling away, wishing she could keep going, but air was becoming a problem, "I love kissing you," she said resting her forehead against his.

"I love kissing you too, but keep going and we might make it to some more surprises," Derek said kissing her again.

Pen pulled away with a smile before picking up the die and rolling again, it was another surprise and she grinned, "I know you love surprises," Pen said before getting down on her knees in front of him. She ran her hand up and down his shaft first before placing kisses on just the head.

"Baby girl," Derek moaned wishing he could hold her to him and that she'd do more than just kiss him.

Penelope grinned before sucking hard on the head of his cock making him moan, "You like that handsome?" she asked pulling away slightly, "If you want me to go farther better say something now," she said.

"Something," Derek said with a moan feeling her lips so close to him.

"Smart ass," She said, but Pen placed kisses all over his cock except where he wanted her to.

Derek moaned as she started sucking on his cock again just the way he liked it and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was going over and this turn would be done, and there would be three others if not another surprise to go.

Derek was lost trying not to go over yet, but she hadn't stopped kissing him since she'd rolled Chest this time. "Penelope," he said leaning his head back against the bar behind him. He'd about died when he'd came few minutes earlier, she'd sucked on the head of his cock before licking the slit and he'd been gone, and now was even worse.

Pen moved her lips over from on his nipples to the other placing kisses all over the little nub before sucking it into her mouth gently pulling with her teeth; she knew how to get him worked up again. She wasn't going to back down till he was pleading for her to stop this time.

"Baby girl," he said, but he didn't want her to stop just the opposite, "Undo the cuffs, I want to touch you," he said.

Pen wanted to feel his arms around her as well so she did as he'd asked, not expecting for him to pick her up but he did, "No, we got two more to go," Pen said, however Derek had her on the table he had down there and he started kissing her while he worked on getting her shirt undone, but after few seconds he skipped it and pulled her skirt up instead.

"Need you now," Derek said lifting her up on the table's edge before thrusting inside her once he made sure she was ready. She was past ready and he was too, "You are such a bad girl," he said before kissing her lips while thrusting inside her.

Pen wrapped her arms around his neck letting him have his fun, later she could finish what she'd started, right now she wanted this, and she wanted Derek in front of her, inside of her.

"I'm always bad," Pen moaned wrapping her legs around him as he continued moving in and out, "And you are too, hot stuff, I best be seeing this game finished tonight," she moaned.

"Whatever you say, Goddess," Derek said as he continued what he'd started kissing her neck making her whimper

Penelope moaned holding to Derek trying to slow her body down, but she couldn't stop as she finally came going over the edge with his name coming from her mouth.

"Come on baby girl," he whispered nipping at her ear as he felt her cum around him. Three more thrusts and Derek followed her over that edge with her name coming from his mouth, "Love you," he moaned kissing her neck as he came down from the high.

Pen kissed his shoulders with a smile, "I kissed your arm," she said.

"That's my shoulder, baby girl," he said pulling away moving out of her, "This is my arm," he replied.

Penelope smiled kissing his Lion tattoo, "That better, hot stuff?" She asked.

"You got one more place," He said picking her up and letting her put her feet on the floor again.

"Derek," Pen said, "Um I got problem," she said before they both looked down feeling something wet near them.

"I don't think that's a problem," Derek said with a smile, "I think that's great," he replied.

"Yeah well I wanted to finish this game, it's not fair," she pouted, "Do you think we got time to have sex again?" She asked.

"Baby girl, we can have sex later, right now I'd like to go and see our baby be born," Derek replied.

"Okay, but you owe me," Penelope replied before she got dressed again so they could go.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents finally," Derek said giving her a kiss, "I love you so much, baby girl, and thank you for this," he said before they went upstairs to get her bag and go to the hospital.

**TBC**

**AN: I will try to get the other chapter up later tonight or sometime this week since this was the last actual toy chapter Epilogue up next **


	13. Finally Here

**Toys**

**Chapter 13**

**Finally Here**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and all the wonderful ideas you all have given me. I wanted to end this series with the baby since this is why they started with all the toys to start with. **

"Come on baby girl, one more push," Derek said holding his wife's hand as another contraction started.

Penelope screamed out as she pushed their baby out of her, until she could hear the baby crying, "What do we have?" She asked looking at Derek with a smile although she'd been threatening to hurt him for the last hour.

"Congratulations," The doctor said, "You have a baby girl," he smiled, "However, you have another few pushes left," he said.

"Huh, you said we have the baby out I'm done," Penelope said.

"You have another baby coming," The doctor said, "I tried to tell you last time you came in, but you cut me off, threatening to erase me if I breathed another word, for my safety I stopped talking," he said.

"We're having twins?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Yes, a girl and soon as we have this little guy out a boy," The doctor said with a smile.

"Twins," Pen said with a smile full of tears, "That means I beat the odds twice," she said.

"Yes, that's right," the nurse said, "Since you aren't having contractions right now would you like to see your little girl?" She asked.

"Yes," they both said before Derek took their daughter.

"She's got your eyes," Penelope said, "And she's got my hair," she replied.

"She's got both our eyes," Derek corrected, "And her mama's hair, and smile," he said.

"Have you picked out a name?" The nurse asked.

"Sophia Jennifer Morgan," Penelope said, looking at their daughter, it was hard to believe after so long they finally had one. It wouldn't be long till they had a little boy too.

"I'll take her so I can get her all cleaned up and I'll be back for your son," she said before leaving.

"Are you ready to start pushing again?" The doctor asked looking up at Penelope.

"Yes," She said looking at Derek, "And I'm sorry for any thing I say, I love you and I promise I won't harm you," she said.

"I know you wouldn't," Derek said, "You could have done that with all the toys we've used in the last year," he said with a grin.

It was three hours later and Derek was in Penelope's room watching her sleep while he held his son, William Aaron Morgan. He couldn't believe that he had a son or daughter; he'd waited so long for this day not sure if it would ever come.

"Hey," Penelope said opening her eyes.

"Hi, Sleepy head," Derek said looking over at her, "You still tired?" he asked.

"I just pushed our children out of me, so yeah, but I'll be fine," Pen said sitting up slowly, "They asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, sleeping like a rock," Derek said, "Hard to believe over a year ago we came in here to find out why we couldn't get pregnant, now we got them," he said with smile.

"Our little Angels," Pen said looking over at their kids, "Now if we can figure what we're going to do about the extra cribs we're going to need," she said.

"I already got Rossi on that, Emily went with him," Derek said, "I just can't believe after being told we might never get any kids we end up with three, and one that the doctor didn't know about," he said.

"We're lucky like that," Pen said, "I can't wait till the team meets them," She said, "We got a name for our other son yet?" She asked.

"What about Daniel Michael?" Derek asked.

"My dad's name and your middle name," she said, "I love it," she added, "I'm trying to make sure I don't wake up here you know, after so long," Pen said with tears.

"I've been thinking about that since you took a nap," Derek said, "Four years of trying and we get three kids at once," he said.

"Two boys and a little girl, I think you are in so much trouble," Pen teased, "You're going to be wrapped around her little finger, and don't get me started with dating," She said.

"That would be never, I already know what we do, just thinking what will be around when she's eighteen, I mean look at all the stuff we've used," Derek said, "I would never even thought that a blossom known as a flower could be a sex toy, not to mention be used on a guy," he said.

"Oh Derek, you'll be buying our son condoms and try to protect our daughter and she'll be getting them from her brothers," Pen said.

"The hell I will," Derek said, "They are not having sex till they are eighteen at least," he said.

"And you had sex at seventeen on your junior prom night because you were eighteen instead," Pen said with a laugh.

"Bite my ass, Penelope," Derek said, "Or you will be on bed rest for more than six weeks without sex," he said.

"Ha, I'm the one that can hold out, you can't," she said, "Now bring our son over here so I can hold him," she said.

It was another hour before the team got there along with Fran, Sarah and Desiree, who had flown in that afternoon after JJ had called them. Eric, Sarah's husband was still in Chicago with their kids, he'd had to work and they'd had school, but they were coming out soon as they could. Sarah was in charge of lots of pictures until then however.

"Okay, we got a surprise for you all," Haley said, "Derek and Penelope are in there sleeping at the moment, but I think if we slip in quietly you three can see your niece and nephews," she said, "And your granddaughter and son," she added.

"Triplets?" Sarah asked, "They had triplets?" she asked.

"Yes, the doctor you about Will, but not about Daniel," JJ said coming out the room, "They're awake and said to come on in."

Fran, Sarah and Des walked in the room finding Pen holding one baby, Derek with his daughter and Hotch was holding William. "Hi mom," Derek said with smile at her then to his sisters, "You always said the best things happen in three, guess you were right," he said.

"I'm surprised, never expected you to get this lucky," Sarah said, "Three at once I mean I got three, but not all at once," She said.

"You got four, Eric's the fourth," Derek teased before he let Des take Sophia from him.

"Pen I hope you only want three he keeps it up and he might be in a lot of pain for while," Sarah said going to see her nephew that Pen was holding while Hotch let Fran take Will.

"Derek, behave, I want another baby or two," Pen said watching the babies with their grandma and Aunts.

"You got the godparents picked out?" Des asked.

"Yes, Hotch and Haley are Will's Godparents, JJ and Reid are Jenny's godparents, and Emily and Rossi are Daniel's godparents,"

"That's wonderful," Fran said, "Everybody has a little baby," she replied.

"Yes we do," JJ said, "Reid gets some practice," she added.

"Hey now," Reid said.

"Ignore him," JJ said, "Come May we're going to have a baby," she said.

"It's big news day," Pen said, "Anybody else go right ahead," she said, "We love surprises as you all can tell," She replied.

"We're getting married," Emily said, "April some time," she said with a smile before giving Rossi a kiss in front of everybody.

"I'm having another baby," Haley said, "I found out last week I'm two months along," she replied.

"This is wonderful," Emily said.

"We're going to be one big family," Penelope said.

"With all of us guys the girls in the family will be overly protected too," Derek said.

"We're hoping for a boy," JJ said.

"We want twins," Haley said, "Twin girls or girl and boy," She said with a smile looking at Hotch.

"Eric and I are having another girl," Sarah said, "We found out last week," She said looking down at her niece, "I can't wait either," she added.

"I think we're all doing something big this year," Derek said, "And most of you got something from Penelope didn't you?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Penelope said, "I didn't give them nothing," she said.

"Raise your hand if Pen gave you a basket of sex toys," Derek said.

Except for his mom and Desiree everybody raised their hands, "Hey," Pen said, "You weren't supposed to tell," she said with a pout.

Derek smiled, "Well maybe you'll all get lucky and have three kids too," he said before getting glares or punches in the arm before the room broke out into laughter.

Four years of trying had finally paid off with three little babies, Sophia, William and Daniel, and it all started with Penelope wanting to spice up their sex life hoping it would help in conceiving. Along the way she'd given not only Haley and Hotch some toys, but JJ and Reid, Sarah and Eric, Emily and Rossi too.

"What you two going to do with that sex room?" Rossi asked.

"Keep it, while they are sleeping we're going to start using the ones we got again," Pen said.

"And some the ones we never had time, but that'll be long time with these three little ones," Derek said.

"Well you two did it, I hope that come three years from now you two will have more than just three kids," Haley said.

"We want four or five altogether," Pen said, "I guess all those times that I held Derek back with a cock ring when he did cum it got what I needed inside me," She said with a smile.

"His birthday for starts, I thought he was going to die," Hotch said, "At least I know for while I don't have to worry," he teased them.

The team along with Derek's family helped Pen and Derek celebrate the three little ones they'd brought into the world, and the toys had helped along the way.

**THE END**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, and yep three little ones fro these two. Thanks to all the readers with ideas and I've enjoyed getting those ideas. **


End file.
